Getting to Know You
by Kellylad13
Summary: This is an A&O high school story. This one is a little different. Humphrey and Kate don't really know each other, but an incident cause them to be together in all classes, and well... lets just let things go from there
1. Table-Buddies

It was a normal day at school for Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey and Kate were in class 10A, the highest class in the year. To provide a background, on Monday there was a huge fight between 5 boys in the year. It's Friday now, and the school has decided to make a rule; to assign one boy and one girl as "Table-Buddies", basically they have to sit next to each other in all classes

They arrived into their form room to see their form teacher, Mr O'Neill. He told all the boys to stand at the back of the class, while the girls all sat at the tables by themselves, as he assigned them all to their new seats with their new table-buddies. He then called out for Humphrey. "Humphrey Richards?" "Yeah" Humphrey replied. "You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on" Mr O'Neill said pointing to a seat that was next to Kate

_Humphrey's POV_

I was eagerly waiting to see who I would be sitting with. I really hope its Kate. She is so beautiful. I have had a crush on her since I got moved up to class A in Year 8, but I never made a move. I thought she was so out of my league that I didn't even bother, and that I didn't even stand a chance. Then Mr O'Neill called out my name.

"Yeah" I replied, both nervous and eager to see who I was placed with

"You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on" Mr O'Neill said pointing to a seat that was next to Kate

I was so nervous. I and she don't really know each other that well. But I guess this was a chance to get to know each other. I wonder what she thought of this, probably disappointed that she's not with one of the "cool" guys

_Kate's POV_

Oh god, who is he going to sit me with. I hope he doesn't sit me next to a jerk. I hope it's that guy Humphrey , I don't know him that well, but what I've heard he's really friendly, and plus he is kind of cute. Ever since my friend Beth said she liked him, I couldn't help but think that. Hopefully he's nicer than Garth; he's being hitting on me for a long time. Why can't he get just except that I'm not interested

"Humphrey Richards"... "You will be sitting next to Kate Smith from now on"

'YAY' I screamed in my mind. Finally I get to know this guy. Beth's going to be so mad. Then I see the chair beside me being pulled. I looked and seen Humphrey sit beside me. His aftershave smelled nice and expensive. He then broke the small silence

"Hey there" he said making eye contact with me. My god his eyes were … mesmerizing. They were an ice blue, they were amazing

"Looks like we gonna be besties from now on" he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile as well

I can't wait to get to know him


	2. Question Time

This was Kate and Humphrey's first time sitting together ever. Mr O'Neill walked around the classroom putting a piece of paper on everyone's tables. He put one on Kate and Humphrey's desk and said "Don't turn it over until I tell you. Ok?" Kate and Humphrey both nodded. For a while they sat in silence, until Mr O'Neill spoke to address the class

"Ok class now settle down. You will all remain here until break time (first 3 classes of the day), as instructions by the principal. Why? Well this is what she called the ice 'breaker session', because as am sure you have noticed, your all not sitting next to your 'BFF', that is because it gives you all the chance to know more of your classmates. The piece of paper I have handed out to you, on the other side are a few questions that I want you to ask each other. It's really just to break the tension. You can begin whenever" said Mr O'Neill as he sat back at his desk.

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey turned the page over to the other side revealing the questions. There wasn't that many off them, even though some looked like they went a bit personal

"Do you wanna start first, or shall I" Humphrey asked while looking at me. His eyes, OMG they made me shiver

"You can start", I replied I have to admit rather shyly

"Okay question 1. How do you fell being assigned with me?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. "Good" I replied, but I didn't want to leave it just there, "I mean I could have gotten one of the jerks" I said, sort of whispering hoping not to offend, "and from what I've heard you're a really nice guy". I stopped there, felling that was good enough

I saw a big smile develop on Humphreys face. He had a really cute smile

"Question 2. What was your first impression of me?" This really was my first impression. "Well, I thought you were really shy and quiet" I said

"Really?" he asked. "Yeah", I answered. "Wow have times changed" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Question 3. What are your hobbies/interests" "well my hobbies are dancing and fitness, which all fit well since I'm a cheerleader. As for my interests, I love music and the T.V show 'The Walking Dead'.

"Well that's the last question looks like the results are good" he said sarcastically. I giggled at the remark

Now it was my turn to ask the questions. I really wanna know what his first impression of me was

_Humphreys POV_

"Right. It's your go now. Tell you what, since we know what the questions are, I can just answer them if you're okay with it"

She nodded. "Okay. Well the answer to question 1 is, I fell glad. Because to be honest I don't really know you that well, and you seem like a really nice wolf and I hope that we can become friends

The answer to question 2 is…" I hesitated for a moment wondering if I should really tell her what my real first impression of her was. Hell I'll tell her and see what she thinks. "Promise not to laugh?" "Okay" she replied with a confused and anxious look on her face " My honest first impression of you was 'wow she is beautiful'" I said looking down at the table hoping she wasn't mad or anything

"Really?" Kate asked me. I looked up, feeling my cheeks going red hot, and nodded. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing" she said patting my shoulder. "If only more guys thought like you" she said smiling

It was silent for a little while so I decided to move it on; "and my hobbies are art, writing stories, and as for interests I really just go down to the gym"

"Cool" was all Kate said. I was wondering if me saying she was beautiful just made things really awkward

_Kate's POV_

Did he really just say I was beautiful. No one has ever said that to me before, not even Garth and he's obsessed with me

"Did you really think I was beautiful?"

"Yeah I really did." Humphrey replied, avoiding eye contact and sounding a little embarrassed

Maybe I was back 2 years ago when we first met, wonder what he thinks of me now.

"Do I still look as good?" I accidentally said out loud. I didn't mean to say it I was just thinking it, but it just sort of slipped out. I decided to not correct myself and see what he says

"If anything, you look even better" he said to me with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Awe, come on you're just saying that"

"No I mean it. You're gorgeous" Humphrey said interrupting me (not in a rude way)

"Well thank you for being kind enough to notice"

"You're welcome" he said looking at me with that cute smile of his.

Wow , I might have really only known him for an hour, but Humphrey is definitely one of the nicest guys I have ever met. He is so sweet, and he is really friendly, and funny. Plus, he is really cute.

The bell went for break time, my and Humphrey said bye and went our different ways to see our group of friends. I can't wait to tell everybody what he said. It gave me a little confidence in myself. Beth is gong be a little mad I think cause I'm sitting next to her crush, but so what, I think me and Humphrey are going to get along just fine


	3. Girl Talk

_Kate's POV_

I was walking to the area of the history corridor where my friends and I like to sit during break and lunch was down at the back of the east school wing. I already saw my friends Beth, Summer and Allie (short for Alexandria). Summer was my only friend who wasn't in my class. She was in class 10C. All of Humphrey's friends were spread across 10C and 10D. Anyways back to reality, I wonder who they were sat with.

"Hey girls" I said "Heya" they all replied

"So who are your table buddies" I said smiling, because I knew I probably got the best boy in the class

"Well I'm seated with that slightly chubby guy. You know, one of the guys Humphrey hangs about with" Summer said with a puzzling look, probably trying to remember his name. I decided to put her mind out of her misery; "That's Mooch. I've seen him around; he seems like a nice guy". "yeah he seems nice enough" summer replied. She's lucky, the boys in 10C are horrible bullies, I don't know how she can she survive there.

"What about you Allie? I didn't see who you were with." "I got seated with Harry"

"Uh-Oh! Allie's seated with her crush!" Summer said rather loudly. "Shut up Summer, before one of his friends hears you" Allie said with a serious expression. I decided to calm her down, "Don't worry, no one else but us hangs out down here". She began to calm down "I hope he's as nice as he looks"

"What about you Beth who are you with?" I never actually seen who she was put with, I was too busy looking into Humphreys eyes. "Take a guess. He's obsessed with you" "Oh you got seated with him huh?" She was seated with Garth. I felt bad cause Garth was known to be, well not really a bully, but just…... well he's an asshole. "Yeah. The only thing he said to me 'I don't even care'"

"Wow that sucks" was all I could say. "What about you Kate, who are you seated with?" Summer asked. She wasn't in my class so she didn't know. "Well I got seated with Humphrey". "That's so not fair!" Beth shouted, "You don't even know him. He used to sit next to me in math and biology. and I've had a crush on him for months."

"Sorry Beth there's nothing I can do" I said. "sorry Kate didn't mean to over react. It's just I really like Humphrey. I'll get over it. Guess it was too god to come true huh?" I decide to ask her about Humphrey since she actually knew him a bit, so i know what topics to avoid in case I caused offence

"Beth, can you tell me about Humphrey, I wanna know if there's anything I shouldn't talk about"

"well you obviously don't mention his parents". Oh that's right I forgot

_Flashback (Year 7)_

I walked into school on the Thursday; I was at my locker talking to Beth when an announcement came over the speakers "All students report to the gym for an important meeting."

I and Beth sat next to each other in the gym (Allie didn't move up into class A until year 9. So Beth was my only friend) and then principal Stevenson got on the platform and began to address us all.

"Morning everyone. I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you all here. Well I am here to inform of a terrible tragedy that has struck 2 of your fellow students; Matthew and Humphrey Richards and their little sister angel who is not at jasper high just yet" Humphrey was in B at the time so I knew him even less. Matthew is Humphreys older brother and he was in year 10 at the time "Last night, their mum and dad were driving home from the restaurant were they were celebrating her birthday, and a truck driver under the influence of alcohol collided with them. Sadly they did not make it"

I was deeply saddened that a guy in my year had just lost his parents. I didn't even know him but I felt really bad for him. Mr Stevenson continued, "year 7 and 10. You will be attend the funeral service on Saturday to show support to your fellow year mates"

_End of Flashback_

"And don't talk about sex. In social studies he just found the subject really uncomfortable, he just sort of freaked out" Beth said snapping me back into reality.

"Oh thanks for the tips Beth".

"Kate, how did your questions with Humphrey go" OMG I need to tell them what Humphrey said about me

"Guess what his first impression of me was?" my friends stared at me with blank expressions "he said his first impression of me was 'wow she's beautiful'" my friends looked a little shocked, "and I asked him what does he think of me now, and he said I was gorgeous.

"Whoa" they all said. "And his cheeks went bright red, it was so cute". Summer then made a sarcastic comment which I will never forget; "looks like somebody's developing feelings"

"What no I'm not" I said just before the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" Allie said with a giggle


	4. By Mistake

Well after break time, the day went on as any normal day. So far Humphrey and Kate seemed to get on well. Kate liked his comical, caring and sweet personality. Humphrey had told her about how he goes down to Jasper Community care home, and how he helps out the nurses with the elderly. Humphrey admired Kate's dedication in class; she always put her work first. Which in Humphrey's eyes wasn't a bad thing; it showed that she was serious about getting a good education. Humphrey was impressed by her. Because even though she was a cheerleader, she didn't act stuck up like they usually are, and not to be stereotypical, but she didn't act like the other dumb blondes that Humphrey known around the school

During the day they found out some really interesting things about one another. It turns out that Humphrey and Kate's little sisters are both in the same class, 9B. Kate's little sister was Lilly and Humphrey's little sister was Angel. Kate knew Humphreys little sister. She was over at theirs a lot, her and lily were best friends. They also found out they have a lot in common. They both have PlayStation 4's and they both love comedy films and the the actors Jim Carrey and Steve Carrel

It came to the final lesson of the day. Class 10A were in history

_Humphrey's POV_

Wow, Kate is amazing. She truly is. She's smart, funny, and amazingly beautiful. I've had a crush on her since year 8, and need to say I picked the right one to like. She wasn't a gossiper, she wasn't a spoilt little brat like a lot of girls in my year, and she dint let her beauty overpower her. What I mean is that she doesn't use her looks to her advantage; she didn't believe me when I said she was gorgeous. Whoa I'm getting off track here. I need to get back to work

The teacher gave us an essay to write about Nazi Germany about how Hitler got into power, and it was to be completed for homework over the weekend

(Bell Rings)

I grab my text book and my pencil case and put them in my schoolbag. As me and Kate were walking down the corridor to the front door, I notice someone walk up next to Kate. It was Garth. Garth stopped us and went into her face

"Really Kate? You always say you 'don't want a boyfriend', or 'I'm not interested' yet you decide to go out with this loser" Garth said looking at me when those last words were said. Wow 'loser', I've had a broken arm and I've dislocated my knee before, but that really hurt. Then Kate spoke

"Okay One, we're not going out. Two I I'm really not interested in you or any guy. And three, Humphrey is not a loser". I couldn't believe it; Kate was standing up for me. "Huh whatever" Garth said before storming off

"I think he's the really loser here" Kate said with a smirk on her face. As we walked outside we couldn't see our little sisters, so it looked like we were going be waiting for a while.

"Kate" she looked at me; "Thank you". Kate looked at me slightly confused. "What for?"

"For saying I'm not a loser". I didn't want to say standing up for me, it sounded over emotional.

"Humphrey don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for" I smiled. It's only been a few hours and she's already called me her friend

Then I heard a voice that I adored more than anything in the world. "Humphrey!" I looked and seen my little sister running towards me. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. My sister and I were really close. "Hey Kate. Angel who's this?" said Kate's little sister Lily. She had had fur as white as snow which I thought was awesome. "Lily this is my older brother Humphrey. I showed you photos, don't you recognise him" angel said. I've never met Lily before so it's understandable that she didn't know me. "I do now. It didn't click in for a moment" she said giggling. Lily must have shown her my embarrassing photos.

"I've seen you've met my sister?" Lily asked me. Kate spoke before I could answer "Yeah. He's my table-buddy". "Cool. Me and lily were paired as table- buddies"

"Right Lily I think it's time we begin to make our way home" Kate said looking at her phone. "Ok, bye Angel" "see ya" my little sister replied, still clinging to me. That's just what she was like. "See ya Monday Humphrey" Kate said snapping my attention. "See ya Monday" I said as me and Angel began to walk home

_End of His POV_

_Kate's POV_

Today was a good day. I really enjoyed being with Humphrey. I think he's really cool. Garth defiantly can learn a couple of things from him. He needs to have a personality more like Humphrey. Wait, why am I thinking this. I don't 'like' Humphrey do i. I mean he is really cute, and he's a lot of fun to be around but... I don't really know

"Earth to Kate. Come in over" my sister said while waving her arm in front of my face snapping out of my day dream. "Sorry Lily, I was just thinking" "What about" she said looking at me with eyes that seemed to say 'come on tell me'

"About my history homework" I lied to her. I didn't want to tell her I was thinking about Humphrey, she would tell Angel straight away, and then shed tell Humphrey and then Humphrey would just think I was weird "oh alright" Lily said not sounding that interested.

We eventually got to our house. We went inside and found mom in the kitchen. "Hey dears" my mom said. Sounded like she was in a good mood today whatever was going on. "Much homework" mom asked us

"Yeah A LOT" I said putting emphasis on 'a lot'

"Well you better get it started. The sooner it's started the sooner it's over" I went upstairs, but as I was walking up, mom called me back down to the kitchen. I came back down to see what she wanted. "Yeah mom?"

"Kate are you sure you don't want to go to Kyle and Sarah's wedding". My mom and dad's friend Sarah was getting married in 2 weeks. The wedding was in a small village were Kyle grew up and couple of hours away, but there was a 5 star hotel a few miles from there, so I guess that is where they are holding the reception. She had invited the whole family, but I wasn't really interested in going so I said that I was not going to go

"Yes mom I'm 100% sure"

"Ok but remember, you'll be on your own for a few days. Do you think you be able to manage?"

"Mom I'll be fine, I've stayed in the house by myself before" she makes me feel like I'm still 8 years old. "Because once I tell them there's 3 of us going, I can't change it"

I went back upstairs to do my homework. Il start off with my English and history tonight, and then I will get math and science tomorrow and it'll leave my Sunday free

I began to do my math homework

(Time skip 25 mins)

I was trying to get my homework done. But for some reason my mind kept switching to Humphrey. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Especially his eyes. His eyes were quite literally amazing. They showed that he was a caring and loving person, and right so they did. I managed to get my math done. Now it was time for history. I pull out my history books, and I notice that my textbook is thicker than usual. I opened it and, what do I find in the pages of the section that we were reading today in class, Humphreys work book. I must have picked it up by accident

I was going to have to return this it Humphrey if he was hoping to get his homework done. But I don't have his number, I don't know where he lives and I don't think I have him on Facebook either. Wait a minute, Angel. Lily would know where she lives since their friends. I walked into Lily's room to see her lying on the bed reading 'teen' magazine. I'm going to have to ask her"

"Lily" "yeah Kate, what is it" she asked me not taking eyes off the page. "Do you know were Angel lives?" "Yeah I do, why?" she looked at me with a puzzled expression. I decided to tell her why; "I have Humphrey's history book. I took it by mistake and I need to give it back to him"

"Sure, by mistake" she sighed at me "what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. What did she mean?

"I seen the way you were looking at him. You like him, and you took the book so you can go to his house and see him again. Am I right?" I was shocked, she overthinks things a lot, but this time she was just being crazy

"Lily you couldn't be wrong. Now where do they live so I can give him his book" Lily just sighed and looked at me, "they live at 12 St. Mary's avenue, about a mile up the road". Wow closer than I thought. "Thanks Lily"

I got on my coat on grabbed Humphreys book and was about to walk out the door, until I heard dad called from the kitchen. "Kate we're are you going.". I froze what was I going to say. I decided to give a vague response. "I took my friends book by mistake, so im giving it back to them. Don't worry I wont be long" I hope that was enough. "Ok. Be careful" "okay, bye dad" I walked outside into a slight breeze so I zipped up my coat

I left and began making my up the road to St. Mary's Avenue


	5. Unexpected Arrival

(At Humphrey's House)

Humphrey was sitting at the kitchen table trying to math homework

_Humphreys POV_

What's wrong with me? I need to concentrate on this homework, but I cant. I just keep thinking about Kate. I always knew how beautiful she looked, but I never realised she was this great. Me and her talked all day, mostly just about random stuff. She is by far one of the coolest girls I have ever met

But wow she is unbelievably beautiful. She had a really good figure, I'm not a pervert she's a cheerleader so everyone has seen her, beautiful blonde fur and those sweet amber eyes. But what the hell am I thinking; she's way out of my league

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. "Hi Humphrey" Angel said. "Hey Angel. What are you doing?" "Oh nothing just thought I'd come in and give my big bro a hug". Angel was the best little sister ever, she was just adorable. She got off me and walked to the fridge and brought out a can of diet coke. She then pulled a chair out and sat beside me.

"So what do you think of Kate?" Angel asked me as she popped the can open. "I think she's really nice". I didn't want to say she's great, I'd come off wrong

"Yeah she is really nice. And she's so pretty isn't she?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "Yeah she is really nice, I'm glad I'm placed with her" oh crap that's going to sound weird

"You like her don't you" I felt my cheeks starting to go red. "What! No I don't!" Angel just started to giggle. "It's ok I won't say anything. Besides I think she likes you too". My ears immediately perked up when she said that.

"Wait, what did you say" I asked. "I assume the bit that she likes you" I nodded because that's exactly what I meant. "Well big bro, when I was walking down the history corridor, you know down the back of the east wing, I heard her and her friends talk about you"

"Really. What did she say?" what would she talk about me for. "I don't really know to be honest, all I heard was your name" that wasn't really the response I was looking for. But she was talking about me

"Then what makes you think that she likes me?" I asked, wanting to see if I can get anything else out of her. "When we came outside the school, when I ran into you, she was looking with a look in her eyes that only a girl can notice. It's difficult to explain to a guy, but trust me; she definitely has something for you"

"You really think so?" "Yeah trust me Humphrey, she has something. Oh and before I forget can we have pizza for dinner please?" Coming to think of it I am kind of hungry "Yeah sure I'll order it soon. Matthew's gonna be working until late anyway" Matthew was assistant manager at the local Best Buy. He's normally home by now, but since there was a "bug" going around, a lot of people have been taking time off work and he's been working over time

"Ok, well anyways I'm away for a shower and then I'm going to play some Mario Kart. Shout when the pizza arrives" "Ok Little one have fun". She then turned and looked at me in a serious look "Little? I'm almost as tall as you". I just laughed as she then turned and then walked up the stairs. I got out my phone and began typing in the number for the pizza place; 'Pizzaroma', and then I was interrupted by a the doorbell

(Bell Rings)

Who can that be? I wasn't expecting anybody, probably one of Angel's friends to see if she wants come out and play. Well she can't there's rain on the way, it said on the forecast this afternoon. I opened the door and boy oh boy, I was not expecting this big surprise. Kate was at my door

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said with a smile on her face. I barely managed to speak my mouth was that dry. "Hey Kate. Wasn't it expecting to see you. What are you doing here?" I was really curious, why was she here. I didn't know she knew where I lived. "Well I have something that belongs to you" she then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out my history book. "Were did you get that?"

"I accidentally took it home with me today. Sorry about that." "Hey, don't worry about it and thanks for bringing it back. You should've told me you were coming over"

She smiled a little "But Humphrey I don't have your number or anything". I think I should give it to her, we are friends after all. "Do you want my number, in case anything happens again. And for other reasons". Wait am I flirting with her. I don't really know, I've not really had a lot of experience with must have worked 'cause she's smiling at me

"Yeah of course" I noticed the rain cloud coming in from the distance. I didn't want her to get wet. Almost as if it was scripted, rain began to fall rather heavily. "Here come on inside". She then walked past me saying a quick thank you. She took off her coat, revealing a blue Nike T-shirt. "Thanks for letting me in" I smiled and just said "don't worry about it. I didn't want to see you get wet, no pun intended" she started to laugh, getting the little dirty joke I just pulled "well I don't wanna get like that. At least not yet" she said winking at me. 'Wait what was that?' I asked in my mind. Was that just a flirty thing. Damn I wish I was more experienced.

_Kate's POV_

Whoa what the hell did I just say? I hope I didn't just make this weird. I don't know what I did I just had no control of myself. He broke the silence finally

"Would you like something to drink?" that was rather formal. "Yeah, an orange juice please if that's not too much trouble". He then walked past me and asked me to follow him. I followed him into a decent sized kitchen, I didn't know if I should sit down or not, so I decided to lean on the chair. Humphrey was at the counter pouring him and myself a drink. 'Wow he is cute' I thought to myself. 'Those eyes. Those muscles and I never really noticed this, but the jeans he was wearing really showed off his as…. Wait what the hell am I thinking. What's wrong with me?' Humphrey turned around which ended both my gaze and my train of thought

"Here you go" he said handing me my drink. "Thank you Humphrey. Can I ask you a favour?" He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Yeah, sure. What is it?" I took a sip of the juice and set it on the table. "I have no credit on my phone to call for a lift home; I don't wanna walk home in the rain. Is it ok if I can borrow your phone?" I knew Humphrey would be nice enough to let me, but I didn't want to just take it off him.

"Yeah" he said with a smile. He then reached in his pocket and he handed me his phone. His phone was huge. "What type of phone is that Humphrey?" "Oh it's a Sony Xperia. I've had it for a while now; I just like the big screen. Anyway you call a lift, and I'll take your drink into the living room. You don't hear the rain as much in there"

"Ok, thank you Humphrey, you're the best" he chuckled and said "Aren't i?" with a sly smile on his face. He walked in to the living room carrying my drink, while I was in the kitchen still dialling in my dad's phone number. It started ringing. After a few rings he answered; "_Hello" _

"Hey dad. It's me." "_Oh Kate hi. Why are you calling me, and not on your own phone" _

"Well I forgot I have no credit. So I'm using my friends phone, can you come and lift me please. It doesn't look like the rain is going to ease up" "_yeah sure where are you at_"

"I'm at 12 St. Mary's Avenue, just about a mile up the road" there was a pause for a while "_Yeah I know where that is I'll be there soon" _good I have a way home. "Oh thanks daddy, see you soon". We said bye to each other and hung up. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Time to have a little chat with

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all the good reviews and PM's. I would like as many reviews as possible; I learn from criticism and thrive of compliments. Next chapter in progress, expect by Saturday or Sunday**


	6. A Little Chat, Opinions

_Kate's POV_

I walked into Humphrey's living room; it was nice and cosy, well decorated with the fire going. Humphrey was sitting on the couch, holding my drink while he was watching TV. Friends was on, I was going to have a little wait so I better make myself comfortable

I sat on the couch rather close to Humphrey. He looked at me and handed me my drink, with a slightly puzzled look, probably because I was so close.

"My dad will be coming soon to lift me" nodding in agreement saying "good, otherwise you would've been stuck here". While I was with him I decided to ask about math, I didn't get the homework, probably because he kept crawling into my head

"Humphrey you know the math homework we got today" he nodded; "yeah what about it?"

"Well see on question 25, do you divide it or subtract by 7" he took a few seconds to think "subtract, yeah you subtract it" I sighed frustrated because I divided "uhhh I divided it". I put my head into my hands, really frustrated with myself.

He took a sip of his drink and then set it on the table. Then said "Hey, don't worry about, to be fair that was a hard question" I started to relax, especially gazing into those ice blue eyes. I felt really comforted by him

"You're so lucky you're smart". Then the unexpected happened. He put his arm around me and with a soothing voice "Kate, you are one of the smartest girls I know. You're one of the very few girls I know that manage to combine brains and beauty. That's something that every girl wishes, and you have it. So don't say that again"

Hearing him say that made tears appear in my eyes. I set my drink on the side table, and wrapped my arms around Humphrey in a hug

"Humphrey, you're so sweet. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" I felt him hug me back and he whispered to my ear "well it's true". I then heard someone come down the stairs. It was Angel. "Humphrey who was at the door early….." she stopped in mid-sentence probably catching me and Humphrey hugging.

"Oh hi Kate, are you ok?" I let go of Humphrey and turned to her. "Yeah I'm good". She raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure, you look like you're about to cry?" I rubbed my eyes and noticed a tear going down my finger. "Oh I'm fine; I was just talking to your sweet older brother here"

Angel looked at Humphrey while she still had her eyebrow raised. Humphrey just turned to her and in a defensive tone said "what did I do?" I just turned to him and playfully said "absolutely nothing". He just smiled and just blushed

"So Kate, what brings you round?" I turned around to her and said "I took home Humphreys history book by mistake, so I came by just to drop it off. Then it started pouring outside and Humphrey invited me in"

"Oh alright, Humphrey did you order pizza yet?" Humphrey replied; "no I was gonna wait until Kate left. Don't worry i'll order it soon". She nodded in agreement "ok, well I'm gonna go for my shower now. Good to see ya Kate" I smiled and waved as she stated to walk towards the stairs "see ya Angel".

"Oh by the way Kate, do you want my number" how could I say no to that "yeah sure" I replied with a slight grin. He pulled open the draw that was in the coffee table, and brought out a pen and paper. He began to write his number on it. He then handed it to me "hopefully this will satisfy your needs" he said with a little smile. I giggled at that little comment "yeah I hope so"

(Doorbell Rings)

"Looks like your rides here" he said as he got up to answer the door. I drunk what remained of my orange juice, and got up and followed Humphrey to the door. I got behind him as he opened the door, and there my dad was just standing there. The rain had seemed to have passed; I probably could have walked home.

"Hey daddy". My dad just smiled and said "hey Kate" he then examined Humphrey, probably surprised to see me at a boys house. "So who's your friend? I don't believe I've met him before" I'm glad he didn't sound like he was mad or anything. "Well dad, this is my best friend Humphrey. Humphrey this is my dad" Humphrey then put out his hand for a hand shake and "how are you doing sir?" my dad accepted the hand shake and said "I'm good, nice to meet you Humphrey"

"Well Humphrey I've gotta go. See ya at school on Monday" I said hugging him. Although he didn't hug back. He was probably a little reluctint, because my dad was there

"Yeah I'll see ya Kate" he said as I got off him. I then walked out with my dad behind me, I heard him say goodbye to Humphrey. I got in the car just around the same time as my dad did. As we drove out of St. Mary's avenue, he broke the silence

"So who was that Humphrey guy?" I looked at him and said "he's my friend, why?" he then asked me, like a high school girl "is he your BOYfriend?" I was shocked that he was thinking that. You don't expect your father to think like that "What. Dad he's my best friend" a sly smile came across his face. "Kate, I'm not stupid. I seen the way you were looking at him"

"Dad I don't think of him like that, he's my best friend" my dad lightly chuckled. "I'm just saying this; I think he likes you"

"Wait I'm sorry can you repeat that" he cleared his throat and said "I said I think he likes you. When you hugged him he started blushing" I didn't even notice. "So, that doesn't mean he likes me. Maybe he's just not a hug person"

"Oh by the way Kate, what's his second name?" that's a weird question "Richards" I answered

"That's why he looks so familiar. He's one of John and Mary's children isn't he?" did he know Humphreys parents

"Yeah. Did you know his parents?" I asked curiously "Yeah, we were in the same class together. I got those 2 together back we were in high school. He looks almost identical to his father, but he has his mother's eyes" he paused for a little while "it was sad what happened to them. It's sad that Humphrey lost his parents at such a young age. Poor kid"

The rest of the ride home was in silence

_End of POV_

Humphrey ordered the pizza for him and his sister.

_Humphrey's POV_

I don't believe Kate hugged me. I literally felt my cheeks go on fire, her fur was so soft. And her hair _(Their manes in the movie)_ smelled like strawberries. There was no denying it, I really really liked her. She was amazing that was all I needed to describe her. And she called me her best friend, after one day. I heard my sister come down the stairs. She changed her clothes, she usually changed into different clothes after she washed, and she came and sat beside me on the couch.

"So what did you say to Kate to almost make her cry?" jeez when she said it like that it almost sounded like I hurt her. "I just said that she's smart and beautiful. She was feeling down cause she found out that she did a question in math homework wrong. I decided to comfort her that's all"

"Oh so that's why she called you my sweet older brother then huh?" I just nodded. "Why don't you just ask her out Humphrey? You know she likes you, come on I'm sure she doesn't say that often".

"Angel are you crazy. She's way out of my league, there is no way she can fall for someone like me" she raised her eyebrow again and asked "what do you mean?"

"Girls at school think I'm a dork, nerd, or just plain uncool. No girl ever seems to want to talk to me. Do you really think she would have something for me?" I was upset that this was the probable reality of my life at school

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the arm of the couch and said to me "Humphrey I know your my brother but you need to hear this. Girls in school don't think of you like that. They see you as smart, not a dork or a nerd. They don't see you as uncool. In fact my friends always say to me 'your brother is so hot'. I mean I find you disgusting, but that's my opinion" she said chuckling a little

"Really?" I asked feeling a little better

"Yeah. Humphrey there is no 'leagues'. That's just something people say" she said rubbing her hand on my back "feeling any better?" she asked in a comforting tone. "Yeah a little I guess. Did your friends actually describe me as hot?"

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it" we both chuckled at that remark. "Well you're about to feel even better after what I can see coming up the drive.

(Doorbell Rings)

"PIZZA'S HERE" Angel screamed out. Thank god it's here. I'm starving.


	7. Asking for Help, Practice

**A/N: Hey everybody, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me. The kind words you guys give, just gives the motivation to keep going**

It was Monday morning. Humphrey was at his locker with his sister as they waited for Kate and Lily

_Humphrey's POV_

Didn't know Kate came in this late. Only 5 minutes before the bell went for the registration period. Kate always came to class on time, but I dint know she didn't come in until just before the bell went. I then heard 2 familiar voices coming my way. One was Kate and the other was Lily. I was really glad to see Kate. The look on her face when she turned to see me, showed that she was just as happy too

With a big smile across her face, she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "HEY HUMPHREY!" she said really really loudly. Odd, I thought. "Hey Kate. How are you?" She broke of the hug. "I'm in such a good mood today, I don't know why".

"Really, you're in a good mood? I didn't notice" I replied sarcastically. She just giggled.

(Bell goes for Registration Period)

"Well it's time to go. I'll see you after school Angel" she hugged me. Kate was saying bye to Lily. They both then left, but I heard Angel shout back "See ya Humphrey!"

_End POV_

(Time skip from registration to Period 5. Subject; Physics)

Kate and Humphrey are sitting in Physics; the teacher was handing out their homework. But Kate has a problem, she hates this subject. She just doesn't like it, and she always said that the subject didn't like her. She normally hated the homework, but the home the teacher handed out just made her really confused

_Kate's POV_

Oh My God! I'm in deep trouble. I have no idea how to do this homework. I really need help with this I have no idea what I'm doing

The teacher spoke "This is to be completed for Wednesday" oh why oh why do we have to do this subject at school

I looked at Humphrey beside me and asked him; "What do you think of this homework". He took a look at it. While he was doing that I was taking the time to check him out. I think there might be something wrong with me, I think what the girls were telling me were right. Maybe I do have a crush on Humphrey

_Flashback (Last night, in a Google hangout call with all Kate's friend Allie)_

I was telling the girls what happened when I was at Humphreys at Friday; I didn't get to speak to them at the weekend. I told them that what I was thinking in the kitchen; how I was checking him out and when we were talking on the couch. I wasn't going to tell them about what dad said in the car, didn't seem cool to bring it up

"… and then I hugged him and said he was sweet. I don't know what's going on"

"Kate for such a smart girl, you can be really naive at times" Allie said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting slightly annoyed. "Kate, you are wondering why you are thinking these things, am I correct?"

"Yeah that is correct" Allie then cleared her throat and said; "the reason you are thinking these things is because you have feelings for Humphrey, that's why. You have a crush on him that's all"

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, this seems kinda hard. But I think I can manage it" Humphrey said snapping me out of my day dream

"Well I hate this. I hate this subject. I just can't seem to wrap my head around it" he put his hand on top of mine. I froze. What was he doing? "Kate, calm down. I'm sure you can get this homework done just fine. If you need any help, you have my number now, give me a call and I'll help you"

That actually gave me an idea. "Humphrey, what are you doing after school?" he turned to me after closing his pencil case "Nothing. I was supposed to be in the care home tonight, but Valerie and I swapped shifts so I'm in there until Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have cheerleading practice. But can you wait around and maybe come back to my house if it's not too much of an inconvenience. I really do need help with this?" he was silent for a few seconds probably deciding on what to do. "Yeah sure. How long do you usually practice for?" I began smiling. He was coming to my house. YAY my mind was screaming. "Usually around 40 minutes. Do you mind?"

"No don't worry I'll wait around"

"Thanks Humphrey this really means a lot to me" I said clutching his hand. I didn't want to hug him in class. "Hey, don't mention it. I need to find Angel and tell her that I won't be home for a while."

"Good and I'll tell Lily to tell my mom and dad that you'll be coming over" looks like he's going to my house, hehe I'm really excited about this. I wonder if I should tell him about how I feel. No it's too soon. I should at least wait until I have an idea of how he feels about me. He the snapped me out of my daydream again

_End of POV_

(Time skip to lunch time)

_Humphreys POV_

I need to find Angel and tell her that I won't be walking home with her after school. She and her friends normally hang down around the English corridor, so that's where I will look. After turning left to head down that corridor, i heard my sister's voice. She always likes to talk rather loudly. Her and her friends, one of which was Lily, were sitting on the seats in the hall, Angel was at the end of them, and she had her back turned so I decided to sneak up to her since she had her back turned to me.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed, which made her friends and me jump.

"Jeez Angel calm down it's only me" she turned and I saw she had an angered and relieved expression on her face. "Jesus Christ Humphrey! Don't ever do that again" "sorry Angel, I just need to speak to you for a few seconds". She stood up but turned to her friends just to say; "Girls I'll be back in a few seconds, just need a quick minute with Humphrey" her friends turned to me and back to her and nodded. 2 of them had a small blush on their cheeks. Maybe her friends did think I was hot. But they were too young, besides I like Kate.

"What's up bro?" she asked me. "I just need to tell you that I won't be going home right after school" she looked at me with a questioned expression "why, where will you be?" hopefully she doesn't jump to conclusions

"Well I'll be waiting for Kate whiles she's at cheerleading practice, and then I'll be heading over to her house to help her with her homework" she giggled and said; "ok be careful. And use protection, if you know what I mean" she said winking at me

"Angel, that's just... what?...no, just no" she started laughing as she was walking to her friends again

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

I'll just text Lily, I just cannot be bothered to go and look for her in this humongous school.

(Phone conversation)  
>Kate: Lily, wen u get 2 the house, tell mom and dad I'll be bringing a friend over after practice<p>

Lily: yeh sure. Who is it?

Kate: u know Humphrey dont u? hell be helping me with physics

Lily: ok. Il tell mom and dad ur brining ur bf over to make out

Kate: Lily, im serious lily. Just tell them he's coming over. And if u say hes my bf, I will personally kill u

Lily: ok Kate, I was only kidding. No need to get defensive

(End of conversation)

I swear if she tells me that Humphrey and I are going out, I will in all seriousness kill her.

_End of POV_

The day went on as normal for Humphrey. But Kate was never more excited in her life. Even though she was planning on doing anything extra ordinary, she was just glad she can be with Humphrey. The guy so she was thought was the really cute and shy, just turned out to be really cute, caring funny and he was so trusting. You feel like you can tell him anything with those ice blue eyes staring at you is what she always told herself

The bell has now just went for home time, and Kate and Humphrey are now walking together, talking about the English teacher Mrs Nicholson and how Humphrey was blamed for talking, when it was actually Garth and Cando

_Humphrey's POV_

"… and she blaming me for it, and it wasn't even my fault" yeah nodded in an agreement "yeah, Mrs Nicholson isn't a nice person" we were walking across the car park where the sports complex was. We were coming close to the changing rooms

"So ill guess I'll talk to when we're finished practice. Where you gonna go?"

"I'll probably just go up to the stands and just sit and play on the phone" "Alright Humphrey. Il see you shortly" see ya Kate

(Time Skip; halfway through the cheerleader practice)

Wow Kate looks amazing in her cheerleading uniform. Don't get me wrong, they all look really good, but Kate was the exception. She was absolutely stunning, and in my eyes at least, no one compares to her beauty. Occasionally she looked up to where I was sitting and winked at me. She did it a few times, and every time she did my insides just warmed me up and made me smile. All I could do was wave back, feeling my cheeks a little red

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

"Ok girls you can take 5 minutes break. You're all doing good you deserve it" Thank god I am so tired right now

I sat down next to my fellow cheerleaders, well the ones I was friendly with anyway; who were Maxine, Judith and Joanne. Well I didn't really like Joanne. She was in year 11. She is to be honest with myself; she is known to be quite a slut. But she hasn't done anything to offend me, so I hang around with her even though I don't like what she does.

I think Joanne must've spotted Humphrey, because she hinted for all of us to move in to a circle; like she was about to say something quietly

"Look we have someone decideing to catch the show early?"

"What do you mean?" Maxine asked her, wondering what she meant. "There's a grey wolf in the stands over there" I looked; and yeah she was talking about Humphrey

"No Joanne" I didn't want them to think that Humphrey was a pervert, "he's my friend. I told him to wait on me because he's coming to my house afterwards" when I told them this they seemed to calm down. Well, except for Joanne, who looked back over to where Humphrey was sitting.

"Wow Kate. You seem to have bagged yourself a cute one" I looked at her, and tried with all my might to hide back my blush. "What? No me and him aren't going out" Joanne just turned around to me. "Really. So what's he like" whoa wait a minute, why does she want to know. "Well, he's really nice. He's really sweet and he's soooo funny" then she asked me; "is he going out with anyone?" wait does she want Humphrey. No I cannot allow this, I have just realised my feelings for him. I don't want this slutty bitch taking my man from me

"No, but I don't think he's interested. A few girls have asked him out, and he's turned them down. I just don't think he's interested" I lied to her. I didn't want her to have Humphrey, if anybody will be getting him, it'll be me

"Oh alright" she said. Wait, what the hell came over me, I was thinking crazy for a minute. I think I need to relax.


	8. Joanne's Intervention, Kate's House

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the good reviews and pm's. It really means a lot that you guys and girls like my story. This chapter is longer than usual, that's why it took longer to update.**

_Kate's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Joanne was going to try to get with my Humphrey. Well guess again, that silver furred little bag isn't getting anywhere near him. He's the first real nice guy I have ever met and imp not letting her take him, she had hundreds of boys to choose from, why my Humphrey. I'm going to have to make a move at some point within the week; hopefully I can keep him free for that long. "Right girls, back on your feet" our instructor said

_End POV  
>Humphrey's POV<em>

After taking a break for around 5 minutes, the girls got back on their feet and returned to the routine. I kept my eyes on Kate; I just can't believe that I have the fortune of seeing someone so beautiful, just so beautiful. I think I need to be realistic here. She's never going to be interested in me, I know Angel said she does, no offence but she's just a kid.

Kate still occasionally looked up at me smiling, but I also noticed another pair of eyes as well. She was the silver wolf who was always dancing alongside Kate. She was looking at me, with a wink every so often. She was good looking, although nowhere near as good as Kate. I think she was in the year above us, she was slight taller than Kate, and I'm trying to think of her name. I've seen her picture in the school magazine before but I just can't think.

(10 mins later)

I heard the coach yell "Right that's enough for today". I was actually excited to see her again, when we talk she just seems to love to listen me, it also works the other way around. I love listening to her voice; it has a nice melody in her voice that my ears just enjoy. I better head down to the changing rooms. I'm not going in there; I'm going to wait outside. I'm not just going to walk in on them changing, as much as I would love to, hehe

I made my way down to the front of the sporting complex. I was leaning on the pillar outside. The girls were walking out two at a time; I had my head down to avoid eye contact to avoid awkwardness as they walked past me. Then the girl who was beside Kate came out. I thought she was going to walk past me like the rest of them did so far, but she stopped. She was still in her uniform

"Hey" she said catching my attention. "Your Kate's friend aren't you. The one who was in the stands, watching us" oh no she's got the wrong impression. "Yeah sorry, I'm going to her house and she asked me to wait around. I wasn't perving on you I promise"

She started giggling "Don't worry Kate told us. Besides, I wouldn't mind a cutie like you watching us anyway" she said with a smile on her face. I have to admit when she called me cutie it made me blush. I knew by how hot my cheeks were getting. "Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Humphrey" I said putting my paw out. She accepted the shake and said "I'm Joanne". "Well Joanne you guys are great at what you do I must say. You guys execute the routine perfectly, and can I just say you are excellent. None of the others can compare to you" I decided to return the compliment, since she did call me cute and I wanted to come across as a nice guy. "Not even your Kate?"

"What do mean 'my Kate'" she raised an eyebrow "I thought you two were an item? Just by the way she was looking at you. Any cute guy with a girl must be something in the background"

"Well you're wrong on that point. There's nothing between us, we're just friends" I still had the blush on me. It wasn't going to go away if she keeps calling me cute "So tell me, is there any girl for you"

"Me? No I'm not exactly the guys girls want" she gasped and had her jaw opened "seriously, normally the good looking ones always have at least one ho' under their control" she said me and her chuckling at the comment. "Well I have no one yet. I'm single and I am ready to mingle" I said making her laugh. "Well as it happens so am I" I decided to return the compliment she gave "Really a pretty girl like you with no one. Wow the guys in our school must be blind"

"Stop it now you're embarrassing me" she said slightly blushing. "No I mean it you're really pretty" she really was, but in my eyes no one was better looking than Kate. Kate's amber eyes suited her, whereas her dark green ones didn't really seem to match her silver fur. She was still pretty nonetheless

"Well..." she said as she came really close to me "…thank you for noticing. You are a sweet one aren't you" "I'm just speaking the truth" she then did the unexpected, she pressed herself against me. "You are really sweet I can just eat you up" I just froze; no girl has ever did this to me before. "Don't do that, I'll taste awful" she got off me and looked at me with a sly smile "I'm sure you'll taste good" oh my god what do I do. "Well Humphrey, it was really nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon and maybe I'll have something less revealing" she said as she tugged her uniform.

"I'll see you around Joanne" I said weakly smiling, still in shock from what happened only moments ago. She walked past me, brushing her tail against my chin. That was, quite the experience.

Eventually Kate walked out. She came over to me and hugged me, "Humphrey I'm really sorry. I got a missed call from Beth and she wouldn't hang up"

"Hey don't worry about. You still want me to come over" it was starting to get on a bit I thought she would want to maybe just go home and sleep. "Yeah of course. Come on lets go"

As we were walking talking again mostly random stuff my mind couldn't help but drift off to what happened with Joanne. She seemed to be really interested in me; I mean it was clearly obvious. But something is telling me that this was a bad idea, just forget about her and focus on Kate, my mind seemed to be screaming. I'm sure it will go away soon enough. We arrived at Kate's house

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

"Well here we are Humphrey welcome to my castle" he took a look around him and said "With a place this size I would call it a palace" I just laughed. My uncle was a construction worker so my dad got the house extended, as if it wasn't big enough. I opened the door and Humphrey soon followed behind me and closed the door

"Hey Kate, how was practice?" my dad said as he was coming out of the kitchen. "Oh it was good" he then noticed Humphrey "Well hello Humphrey it's nice to see you again"

"Yeah dad, didn't Lily tell you I was bringing a friend home" he looked at me puzzled "no she didn't" uhhhhh; I swear I am going to kill her. "So what brings you round Humphrey?" my dad asked "well Kate needs help with her physics homework so she invited me over" dad then nodded, presumably happy with the response that Humphrey gave. "Ok well you kids enjoy yourselves" he said as he walked into the living room. "oh and dad?" "Yeah?" he replied. "Tell mom that Humphreys over so she won't get surprised" "you got it" My dad was the best, he was so relaxed but he was a good dad. He used to be really strict when I was younger. But now that I'm older we get along great.

"Nice house" Humphrey said as he was looking around. "Thanks, what do you think of these?" as I pointed to the staircase. The stair case in our house was a really shiny marble surface, it was really slippery but it was really nice to look at. "Wow, that's awesome"

"Come on we'll head up to my room" I took Humphrey's hand and took him upstairs. As we were heading up, Humphrey slipped near the top, luckily I caught him. Wow. I could feel his abdominal muscles through his shirt. It was so hot. I felt like I was, I don't know, 'charged' at the feeling. "Thanks for catching me. Didn't expect them to be this slippery" I giggled a little "Well that's the downside to them, I nearly fall flat on my face at least two or three times a week" after a quick little chuckle, we made our way to my bedroom. But before that I had to deal with something. "My room is the one on the left at the end of this hall, you go on in I'll be there in a minute" "ok" he said as he made his way to my room.

While he was heading to my room, I was on my way to Lily's. I knocked at her door. "Come in" To show I was angry, I pushed the door open really hard, "You didn't tell dad about Humphrey coming over?" I said slightly loud as if I was yelling, but not too loud. I didn't want dad or Humphrey to hear. Lily slapped her hand against her forehead, "Sorry Kate. I forgot". I felt a little bad for yelling, "Sorry Lily. I'm just slightly on edge"

"I would be too if my crush was here" "Lily, for the last time, I don't feel anything for Humphrey, we're just friends that's all" I don't want Lily to know how I feel about him. She would tell everybody and I don't want Humphrey to know yet

"Kate don't give me that crap. I heard you on that call with your friend Alexandria. I heard everything, even on how you described him" I was shocked, I thought I had the volume on low how did she hear. "That doesn't mean anything", "And Angel told me when you were at his house you were hugging him, calling him sweet, crying onto his shoulder all of that good stuff. Kate, I'm not saying this to harm you, I wanna help you. Can you please just really consider your feelings for him? Because if you don't, sooner or later another girl is going to come along, and take Humphrey, and by then it'll be too late to try anything. Here's your chance take it"

Wow. That was some speech. "Ok Lily, I will consider them" "Good. Cause there's very few guys out there that are as nice as him. Now can you go, I wanna finish reading this?" And with that I closed the door and began making my way up the hall to my bedroom with a heavy train of thought. She was right. Any girl can come and take him. I need to make a move of some sort fast. I opened the door, and found Humphrey looking at some of my posters. They weren't like boy band posters or anything, they were gaming posters; I had all different kinds like Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty Ghosts, Black Ops 2 and World at War. Old poster but I love the game

"Epic posters. I have this one" as he pointed to the Killzone Shadow Fall one. "Yeah it's a good game. Shall we get started?" I asked. I wanted to get the homework over with as quickly as possible. "Yep let's begin" as we sat at my desk getting the books out

(25 mins later)

"Finally. Last question. Thank every single god out there for helping me through this" Humphrey chuckled at this. He started rubbing my back "I'll admit Kate. That homework was difficult, but together we pulled through it" I felt Humphreys paw on my back. It made me feel so relaxed; he had a way of comforting me that no one can compare to. I noticed outside, and it was raining a little. "We make a good team you and I" Humphrey said, which really caught my attention. Is he saying that we're good together? "Yeah. We should become like a gang and get a van and go around solving mysteries" me and Humphrey just laughed. He then noticed the rain outside as well. "Is it alright if I stay here a while, until it stops raining?" this could be my chance to find out a little about Humphrey

"Yeah, sure don't worry about. You can stay as long as you want" just then I heard steps coming up the hall. They were heavy stomping, yep it was my mother. My mother, Eve, was a nurse at the local clinic. She was offered to go to the hospital with a raise in pay, but she didn't want the extra stress that comes along with it. Plus the clinic wasn't too far away so it was convenient for her. My mother came in, and by the look on her face she wasn't surprised. It looks like dad already told her that I had a boy over.

"Well hi, Kate how are you?" she seemed to be smiling. That's not too often "I'm good mom. How was work today?" she shrugged her shoulders and said "it was rather quiet today. I got my days off for the wedding. Now Kate that reminds me, I need to talk to you about that later" I suppose since Humphrey is here. "Oh mom, this is my friend Humphrey Richards" Humphrey stood up and offered my mom a paw shake. I was worried on what was going to happen. Surprisingly my mom accepted it. "Nice to meet you ma'am" Humphrey said. My mom just smiled and said "just a gentleman. Kate what did I tell you, 'no cute guys until college" "MOM!" Humphrey was blushing like crazy. "Nothing's happening ma'am. I'm just here to help with homework" Humphrey said, he cheeks were beginning to cool down. My mom still maintained her smile "I'm just teasing you two. Lily's told me all about you Humphrey" wait WHAT?!

"She has?" I asked hoping that Lily didn't run her mouth off. "Yeah, you're Angel's older brother aren't you? Doing all that volunteer work at the old folks home and stuff" Humphrey just nodded "yeah that's me" mom was about to say something, but dad called her from down stairs "Right im going to see what he wants. Control yourself now Kate" mom said walking out not closing the door. She never closes them, no wonder our heating bill is so high. I felt my cheeks going red from what she said.

Humphrey just sat on the bed. I just sat beside him "I'm sorry about her Humphrey. She's just a normal mother trying to embarrass me" Humphrey just smiled. Time now for a little small talk. "so Humphrey, you like any girl's at school?" the look in his eyes showed that he was either thinking really hard, or in a slight panic. "well yeah there is one" "would you mind telling me about her" Humphrey took a deep breath

"well she's the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. She's really kind, caring and she is so much smarter than she thinks she is. In my eyes she is perfection" wow, that was really deep. "She must be some girl" I said slightly stunned that Humphrey can feel this strong for a girl

_End POV_

_Humphrey's POV_

Hopefully Kate won't realise that I was talking about her. I took this brief silence to look at her. She still had her cheerleading uniform on, and by god she was amazing. She had a body that would make any model out there feel threatened. Then there was something that snapped me out of gaze really quickly. "Stop staring at my daughter's body" Eve shouted making me and Kate both jump. "Mom, what the heck" Kate said sounding out of breath. She must have been in a daydream or something. "Sorry, just checking up on you two" she then walked back down the hall. "Sorry about that Humphrey"

"Don't worry" I said. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 7:00pm "Listen Kate, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I need to be getting home now" Kate seemed a little sad when I said I was leaving "ok. Bye Humphrey" she said as she embraced me in a tight hug. I returned it "oh Humphrey, before you go can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure, go ahead" I replied lifting my backpack onto my shoulders "were you really staring at my body?" oh my god. She hates me. She thinks I'm a pervert or something. I don't know what to say, I don't want to lie to her.

"Yeah I admit it. I'm sorry. But it's not my fault. I'm a guy. It's hard not be beside a beautiful woman and not look. I swear Kate I'm not a perv or anything. Please don't be angry" it almost sounded like I was begging. But I really did not want Kate to be mad at me. "Humphrey its ok I'm not mad. And thank you, for calling me beautiful." She hugged me again "I forgive you"

"Thank god. I thought you were going to be upset" she just shrugged her shoulders and said "nah. There are worse things you could do than stare Humphrey. Besides I take it as a compliment anyway" I sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't upset or anything "Well I gotta go before the rain starts again" I said me and her made our way down her hallway. We went down the stairs, me almost slipping again, and then we came to the front door. "See you at school" I said turning around to Kate. Then the unexpected happened. She came up to me, and gave me a quick kiss on the right cheek.

"See ya Humphrey" she said with a smile on her face as she closed the door. I was walking away holding my cheek, "I am never washing this again"

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait. But I couldn't decide where to break this off. I couldn't stop so I kept going. Please review, I want to know what everyone thinks of this so far. **


	9. 2nd Invite, Joanne's Intervention Part 2

**A/N: sorry for the later than usual update. If you guys are still reading, you're all the best. Please leave your reviews and PM's it gives me the motivation to keep going **

It was Tuesday, and it is the final class of the day and it is physics. The class was 8 minutes away from ending. They got their homework marked and everyone in the class did well. Even Kate, all thanks to Humphrey

This is to basically fill you in on how the characters have been getting on so far. Humphrey is still in shock from the little kiss Kate gave him. He is so shocked that he has been thinking about it non-stop. Little did he know, Kate was also thinking about it to. Every time she thought about it, she got that 'charged' feeling and a shiver went down her spine. Kate's parents were deciding to leave on Thursday for the wedding, which meant that instead of two or three days, she would be by herself for a week. She was nervous about this and was talking about this with Humphrey

_Humphrey's POV_

"… and I'm just worried. I mean I have never had the house totally to myself before for that amount of time". Kate was telling me about her being left in the house by herself. Her parents and Lily would be gone for a week. I put my paw on top of hers, that always seemed to calm her "Kate stop worrying you'll be fine" she smiled for a brief moment and then it went back to frown mode. "I'll be all by myself Humphrey. I'll be all alone"

"No you won't. Tell you what, I'm only a phone call away. If you either wanna talk or you need me to keep you company…" I said with a wink. She giggled "… just call me alright?" smiling widely she replied "yeah definitely. Thanks Humphrey. You really are the best" she said pulling me into a hug. I had the feeling a few people were looking at us, to hell with them. We broke the embrace. "Aren't I just?" I grabbed my stomach again; it's been hurting like hell for the past week. "Humphrey are you ok?" I didn't want Kate to be worried about me. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine". Then Mr Flynn, our teacher, spoke and began to address the class

"Ok, now you are all going to hate me from now on" why? What's he got planned? "That was only part one..." he then pulled out a punch of paper from the store room "…this is part two. And it's even harder" the entire class let out a big groaning noise. "this is the hardest thing you will get in this subject for the rest of the year, so the work from here onwards will be easy" he began handing out everyone another piece of paper, this time with even more questions.

Kate let out a slight tear when she looked at the sheet. She looked at me "Humphrey I can't do any of these. I can't do this, I don't know what to do" I put both my paw on hers and asked her politely "do you need help" she looked at me "no Humphrey. I don't wanna take you out of your day"

"What of just sitting around playing games? No debate. I am going to help you. Do you want me to come to yours or you come to mine?"

"Come to mine. My mom and dad will be lifting Lily to take her shopping for stuff right after school, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while" she replied in a happy tone. I replied with "good to have some alone time" she giggled "hopefully my mum won't interrupt us this time" she said while subtlety putting her hand on my leg. It felt really nice. Wait a minute is she trying to…..

(Bell Rings)

As we all get up to walk out Mr Flynn began to speak "Well it's time to go. Oh before you all go can I speak to Beth, Kate, Harry and Leon please" I think it's probably to offer them help because everyone knows that they struggle with physics. "I'll meet you out the front in a few minutes Kate" "ok" she said with a little smile. I was I was walking down the corridor I was thinking about what happened. Kate almost about to cry, and yet I managed to make her smile. Her smile was not like any other girl I had ever seen. I made it out to the front where I ran into Angel and Lily. "Hey Humphrey" they both said at the same time. "Hey girls what you at?"

"I'm just waiting for Lily to be picked up then me and you can start walking home" Angel replied. "Sorry Angel, I won't be walking home. I'm going to Kate's house" she then turned to me "again Humphrey. You were at hers yesterday. You two can't keep off each other. Can't you two make out some other time?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. She wants help with some homework. That physics homework is split into two parts. She really needs my help" Angel didn't mind walking home; she just wanted me so she would have someone to talk to. "Ok fine just text me when you're coming home ok?"

"Sure" I replied as she drew me into a hug "see ya Humphrey. Be gentle with Kate" she snickered as she walked away "oh god... Angel you have a weird mind" then Lily spoke up "I know. She's quite funny isn't she?"

"Yeah. Funny looking" Lily let out a big laugh. I don't know why, it wasn't that funny. "So where is my sister?" Lily asked me. "Oh she's talking to a teacher; I said I would wait out the front for her. It could be a while" she then nodded showing that she understood. There was a few more awkward seconds of silence, then I heard a horn blare as a black 2012 Range Rover Sport came into the school parking lot. I recognised the driver as Winston, Kate's dad. "Well Humphrey I guess I'll see you later" she said as she ran off. I then sat on the curb as I watched her walk away. As she got in the back, Winston looked over at me and waved. I waved back; Kate's dad seemed to be a nice guy.

As I was waiting I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a little as it scared me. I turned around expecting to see Kate laughing, but instead I see silver, but the sunlight was just really around her and I couldn't make out who it was. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I knew that voice. It was Joanne. "Didn't know you practiced stealth Joanne" I replied as the shock of being tapped was leaving me. "She then sat beside me and started rubbing my back "it's alright. I'm not a scree monster"

"Yeah I can see that" I replied sarcastically. She giggled and then she asked me "so what are you doing here? I'm out of school and around here every day and I've never seen you" after calming myself I said "I'm waiting for Kate. She is talking to Mr Flynn about something and I promised that I would wait for her" she then brought her hand away from my back and said "Kate? You two seem to be awfully close"

"Well of course. She's my best friend" she then looked at me a little puzzled "are you sure you two aren't an item?" "Yes Joanne I'm sure"

"Good. You see you're really cute. I just didn't want to be treading on anyone's territory before I do anything" what was she talking about

_End POV_

_Kate's POV_

Mr Flynn kept us back just to reassure us. He knows that we four struggle with physics. I might not like the subject, but he certainly is a good teacher. As I was walking out of the door I noticed Humphrey sitting on the curb, with a silver wolf. Joanne. What was she doing here? She seemed to be a little too close to Humphrey for my liking. She's trying to make a move on him. No way José. That's not going to fly with me.

I sat on the other side of Humphrey. And wrapped my arms around him "thanks for waiting on me Humphrey", I then looked over towards Joanne, "Hi Joanne. How are you?" I said with a little smile trying to hide the hated I have for her at this exact moment. "Hey Kate, I'm just having a little talk with Humphrey" she said as she put her hand on his leg. At that moment I would have went absolutely ballistic if Humphrey didn't speak

"So what did he want you guys back for" his voice calmed me down. He always seemed to have a soothing tone. "Oh noting important I'll tell you later". Then I looked and seen Joanne open her file on a page and began writing. "So are we still up for your house?" Then I and Humphrey got up, I began to walk away with him, but not before he turned around to her again "I'll see you around Joanne".

"Wait, Humphrey just before you go…" oh no what does she want this time. I seem out of the corner out of my eye hand him a piece of paper "… if you ever wanna hang out some time. Call me or text me" OH MY GOD SHE REALLY IS BOILING MY FRIES. "Yeah sure" Humphrey said as he took the paper from her hand. "Great I'll see you around" she said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I swear I will punch her straight in the face and kick her in the stomach. She will not take Humphrey from me.

I and Humphrey began walking down the road towards my house. "Wow, she's surely a trying one isn't she. What is it about me she likes so much?"

I grabbed his hand and said "OH Humphrey it can be a number of things" I said sarcastically, but I really meant it. There were many reasons that Humphrey would be liked. He's smart, he's funny, really friendly and to top it all of he is one of the best looking boy's in the school. The great thing is that he doesn't realise these good things about himself. He always puts himself last, always wants everyone else to be put before him

Humphrey just giggled at what I said, and me and him walked all the way back to my house hand in hand. It was the best walk home I have ever had.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is following the story so far. Please leave your reviews and PM's it gives me the motivation to continue#**

**I would like to thank 'imjustlikehumphrey', 'The National Park Ranger' and 'Aguiler Alpha' for giving me hints on what should happen.**


	10. Let's Get This Over With

**A/N: I love the responses you guys are giving me. Thanks a bunch. Please keep them coming. It really means a lot to me and it gives me the motivation to carry on **

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey and I walked back to my house hand in hand. I have to say that I have never felt so happy. His hand was so soft, and it seemed to be squeezing mine back. I could tell that he was enjoying it too, because he had a smile just as big as mine. He didn't complain at all, just walked and smiled the whole time. We didn't really speak, but we didn't need to. This was all just perfect

Sadly I let go of his hand to get the keys for the house out of my bag. I found them, after searching for ages to find them. "Finally" Humphrey exclaimed. I just giggled. When I opened the door, Humphrey being the gentleman that he is, wiped his feet on the door mat. "Come on Humphrey lets go upstairs" I said back to Humphrey and gestured him to follow me. "Wow, straight to the bedroom already Kate?" Humphrey replied to me with a smile on his face. "Down boy" I said back to him with a sly smile. He just let out a slight chuckle as he followed me up the stairs.

We got to my room. Humphrey and I both set our bags on the bed. Humphrey got his file out where he kept all the hand-outs we got. I have to admit, Humphrey always seemed to be well organised. That's probably why he always gets stuff done on time. He pulled out his file looking for the homework sheet that we got, but he paused and said; "Kate, would you mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right". A relieved look came across Humphreys face. "Thanks a bunch" he said before he rushed down the hall. I picked Humphreys file and tried to look for the homework sheet. I couldn't help but look to see what he had written on the sides. He had all sorts of quotes such as; 'this is my folder. There are many like it but this one is mine. Without me my folder is useless, without my folder I am useless' I let out a light chuckle and I continued reading some more. The one that really caught my eye was the one just at the top right corner, 'I'm not a gynaecologist, but I'll take a look anyway'. After I read that I burst into laughter

I heard him coming back up the hallway. "What you laughing at?" Humphrey asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I was just reading the stuff you had written on the sides of your file Humphrey. Really funny"

"Ha-ha. Well when I'm bored I have a lot of time to think of funny little gags, even if I never thought any of them were actually funny" I was shocked that he never thought that they were funny "Humphrey, some of these are hilarious". He blushed a little "well thanks. I never thought you would find that sort of stuff funny" "oh nonsense. Now come on let's get down to work" I said as I finally found the page that we were giving today. "Let's get shaking baby" Humphrey said. What the hell…

"That was odd Humphrey" I said confused, but still with a smile. I always smiled when I was around him. He always brought it on me. "Sorry. Random I know. Just in a good mood today" he said. "And why would that be" Humphrey was always in a good mood, but he never mentions that he is. "Well because I'm with my best friend, that's why" he said looking at me straight in the eye. I felt my cheeks warming up "awk Humphrey, I'm your best friend?" "Yeah, you are. Now let's get this homework done" we were starting to get a little of track. "Yeah. Let's get this over with" I said with a sigh.

(Time Skip 35 mins)

"Well that's the first page done" I said exhausted, mentally of course. "Yeah, let's take a break my brain is starting to hurt" Humphrey said, sounding really tired. "I could go for a drink what do you say Humphrey?" Humphrey groaned and nodded at the same time. This must have taken a lot out of him too, if he struggles then you know the homework is hard. I'm just lucky I have him to help me. He got up and followed me back downstairs and in to the kitchen. We got into the kitchen, and while I went to the counter, he just stood in the door frame. Wow this has really taken a toll on him. I opened the fridge and asked Humphrey; "is orange juice ok?" He replied sounding more alive this time "yeah, and can you put some ice in it please" he said as began to make his way over to me

"Let me check see if there is any ice" I opened the top door of the fridge with force, because it froze quite often it's just something I had to do, and by luck we did have some ice. I pulled out the tray and set it on the counter. I closed the door, and I heard Humphrey groaning again. It wasn't out of tiredness this time. No this one was different. I looked to see Humphrey on the ground beside my fridge. I must have hit him in the head; he is the same height as the fridge after all. "Oh My God. Humphrey are you ok?" I said I got to my knees and lifted his head. He didn't have any cuts, so that was a good sign

He opened his eyes, "Kate are you alright" even after this he still puts me at the front of his priorities. "Humphrey I hit you with the fridge door by accident are you ok?" he shook his head to wake himself up. "Yeah I'm fine. Wow you have some strength to open it that hard to knock me out" he chuckled. I just laughed as well. I'm glad he was ok. Then we looked into each other's eyes. And there we were there, him lying on the floor, and me on my knees beside him, just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were so amazing, blue as the ocean and friendly as the man who owns them. After what seemed like a long time, he broke the silence.

"You have really nice eyes Kate, you know that?" I felt embarrassed and weird; no boy has complemented me like this before. "Awk shut up their not nice". "No I mean it, they are one of the prettiest pairs of eyes I have ever seen" for some reason I wasn't blushing. It was probably because I trusted him, and knew that he really meant it. I knew that he would never just 'say' anything. "Well, thank you for noticing. Your eyes are nice too" I said. He looked up to the wall were my clock was. "We should probably get back to work now", I looked up to the clock as well. Mom and dad would be back in half an hour, and I didn't want them interrupting us

"Yeah come on, let's go" I said to Humphrey as I offered a hand to let him up. After pulling him up, with both made the drinks that we wanted, and we went back upstairs. We got to my room sat down at my desk and went back to work.

(Time Skip 12 mins)

"Done. Thanks for the help Humphrey" I said as me and him were putting our books back into our bags. "Hey don't worry about, anytime you need help with anything, just give me a call" yeah sure. "Hang on, what's this" Humphrey said as he was rummaging through his jean pockets. He then pulled out the piece of paper that Joanne gave him earlier. I suddenly felt a little angry. Not at Humphrey, but the thing I call Joanne. I tried to divert his attention. "Come on Humphrey lets go downstairs and put on the TV for a while" and then we made our way down the stairs and made our way to the living room

We sat on the sofa and then he opened the piece of paper. "Ha look at this 'call me babe, lots of luv, Joanne'. From my powers of detection, I think she likes me" Humphrey said chuckling. Now I was not in the mood for laughing, which is unusual when you're around Humphrey.

"So, Humphrey you gonna call her?" Please say no, please say no, please say no, and please for the love of god say no. "I don't know. Maybe" Humphrey said. That was not the answer I was looking for, but I should tell him about her. It could work in my favour. What if I tell Humphrey how I feel about him, or is it too soon. "Humphrey, can I tell you something?" I scooted closer to him

"Of course Kate. You can tell me anything" Humphrey said to me looking directly into my eyes. I got an idea, maybe I can tell Humphrey what's she's like. It'll tell me if Humphrey really is truly different from the other guys.

"Humphrey, I'm telling you this as your friend. Ok" Humphrey nodded in response "and it's because you're my friend that I am telling you this. Humphrey, Joanne is to put it in two words, 'a slut', Humphrey she has been pounded more times than a ketchup bottle. I'm not sure if this changes your opinion on her, I'm just saying this to warn you" I finally told him. I looked and Humphrey just had his head in his hands.

"I should have known. The first time a girl has shown any interest in me, she turns out to be, as what the gym teachers would call her, a 'ball bag'. I shouldn't have been so stupid to think that a girl can actually be interested in someone like me, a dorky uncool piece of trash" Humphrey said. It then looked like he was crying into his hands. I didn't mean for Humphrey to get upset. I have never felt so bad

"Humphrey…" I put my arms around him and pulled him in. he laid his head on my shoulder, "… don't say that, trust me when I tell you this, you are one of the few guys in this world who actually care about other people, more than they care about themselves" he didn't respond, he just kept his head on my shoulder. "And, the reason because no girl seems to be interested in you is because they have no idea what they want. They think all the guys who are assholes are cool, when they're the trash in reality". No response "And from what I always hear about you is that you're really cute and really friendly. Girls just need a little time to mature"

Humphrey lifted his head off my shoulder and hugged me back. With all the passion that I had, I hugged him back. "Thank you Kate. That makes me feel a little better" "don't mention it Humphrey" I said as I gave the back of his neck a little kiss. He shivered a little, probably wasn't expecting it.

Then I heard my dad's Range Rover pull into the driveway. "Looks like they're back now" and with that Humphrey withdrew from the hug. We looked out the window to see my mum, dad and Lily walking towards the front door holding some shopping bags

I heard the front door opening, and then I heard my mum shout "Kate, we're back!" "In the living room mum. Humphrey's here". My mum then poked her head into the living room. "Oh hello Humphrey how are you?" my mother asked Humphrey. I don't know why, but she seems to like Humphrey. If I told her I was bringing any other guy home, she would have his head on a pole. "I'm good today ma'am how are you?"

"I'm good, and Humphrey don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me 'Eve'" my mother said. I have to admit I was rather shocked; she made rarely told my girlfriends to call her that. He sort of put on a weak smile and said "thanks, Eve" he sounded like he was nervous. Probably thinking it was a sort of a taboo or something. "Will you be staying for dinner Humphrey?" my dad asked from the hallway. "No thank you. I don't wanna cause any fuss. Anyways, I actually need to be going now" my mother just smiled and said "ok, well I guess we'll see you around Humphrey" my mom said "yeah see ya Humphrey" my dad, and Lily surprisingly said from the hall.

Humphrey lifted his bag, put it on to his, big strong shoulders, SNAP OUT OF IT KATE FOCUS, and I walked with him to the front door. I followed him outside. "See you at school tomorrow Kate" Humphrey said. "Listen Humphrey; take what I said in there seriously. About Joanne and well the little speech I gave you"

I actually had no idea what to call it. Humphrey then walked forward and me in a hug, with a big smile on my face; I wrapped my arms around his back and returned the hug. I then did a sort of 'Humphrey at my house tradition'; I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt that 'charged' feeling again. "See you at school Humphrey" I said as I walked back inside the house, but before I closed the door, I turned and watched him walk away. 'Damn that guy is hot' I thought to myself. I closed the door, and went back to the state I normally am when Humphrey leaves, miss him and look forward to seeing him gain tomorrow. 7

**A/N: That's the end of this one. Please leave your reviews and PM's; it lets me know that you guys are still interested. See you next time **


	11. Guardian Guidance, Text Me

**A/N: For the phone conversation, **_**H **_**means 'Humphrey' and **_**k **_**means 'Kate'. I wasn't considering uploading this so soon, but you guys love this story and I wanted to please you all (no pun intended)**

Wednesday day went by rather uneventfully. Nothing really notable happened

But to fill in, a little thing did occur. Humphrey and Kate never left each other's side. Always walking beside each other and even on occasion holding hands. They got into trouble a few times with teachers, as they wouldn't stop talking to each other. Meanwhile in the background of this, rumours were going around that these two were going out. Kate didn't mind this, because she was envied by other girls. Humphrey didn't mind it either, as guys from all over the school were going up to him going 'you dog', 'how did you do it' and all of it. However they both denied that something was going on, no matter how much they liked the idea.

The physics homework was marked, and Humphrey along with Kate got on the class. The teacher was impressed with all of them; more with the fact that they actually bothered to do the homework. Joanne hasn't bothered Humphrey today, probably expecting him to text her. That's what she's like; she has to be called first. She never really makes the first move, well that can be debated. Kate was happy as long as she kept her distance

We take this chapter from when Kate and Humphrey both return to their homes and receive talks from their respective guardians (can't say parents because of Humphrey), and both guardians mentioned each other and their closeness towards each other

_Humphrey's POV_

Me and Kate were really close to each other today. We are almost inseparable. I have to admit I really enjoy spending time with her, and she seems to enjoy being with me. She seems to be really taking a liking to me. Phew, I wish. We're just really good friends, but I still can't help but feel strongly for her. She is just the definition of perfection. My train of thought was interrupted when my older brother Matthew called from downstairs. "Humphrey, can you come here for a moment?" I didn't respond. He knew I would come down anyway. Matthew pretty much looked identical to me, except he had a deeper voice and brown eyes instead of blue.

I came down the stairs to see him standing at the bottom. "Yeah, what is it bro?" I asked him. "You remember Uncle Tommy right?" I know who he was talking about. "Yeah I remember him, he moved to Germany a couple of years ago to work at the Volkswagen factory" "well he's back home. He retired and he came back home" my jaw dropped open; we haven't seen him since my parents funeral 2 years ago. Before he moved, Matthew and I always went over to his every weekend; he worked at a Mercedes dealership upstate and always had something cool to show us

"I also have some more news Humphrey" my ears perked up when he said this "You and I are going up to see him tomorrow so you won't be going into school. His new house is a 3 hour drive. Closer than were he used to live, but still a long way to go". I should be excited for this, a day off school, something that every boy dreams for. But to be honest, I was a little saddened. Not saddened to see Uncle Tommy, I was glad for that. I was saddened because this means that I wouldn't be able to see Kate tomorrow. My brother must have noticed my sudden loss of happiness

"Humphrey, aren't you excited" I looked him in the eye and said "yeah I am, to see Tommy. But..." I dint know how to tell him I wanted to go to school. "But what Humphrey?" Matthew asked me in a more concerned tone. "… I won't be at school. I'm worried I'll fall behind"

"Humphrey, don't lie to me tell me the truth" He could always read me like a book "because I won't be able to see Kate tomorrow" I said to him, slightly embarrassed. "Kate, that's your girlfriend isn't it?" he asked me with a raised brow. "What, no she's just my friend", he chuckled a little "that's not what I've been hearing from Angel. Apparently you two are getting close" I just nodded. I didn't know what I could say, but I'll tell you one thing I'm going to have to talk to Angel

My brother then put his paw on my shoulder, "Humphrey you can see her when we get back. You can go to her house and see her when we arrive back, we'll be back by around 6 anyway"

"Ok, I mean I am really excited to see Tommy again" a smile appeared on my brothers face, "me too. Now go upstairs and get ready, we'll be leaving at 7:30 on the dot" and with that I ran back up the stairs and into my room. I was excited to see my uncle again, but I was a little sad that I wouldn't see Kate. I better text her and let her know that I won't be in tomorrow

_Kate's POV_

Mum and dad were leaving for the wedding tomorrow night for the wedding. To be honest I'm a little nervous. Even though Humphrey did make me feel a little more confident, I'm still nervous. I've thought about asking him to come over. I mean I knew he would say yes, but I know that the girls would want to come over. I don't know if Humphrey will come over if the girls will. I'll ask him about it, and I'll ask the girls too and see what they think.

"Kate can you come into the living room please?" my mum shouted from downstairs. She probably just wants to give me a briefing on how things work, and a lecture about who can come over and stay. Please don't say anything about Humphrey. I would love for Humphrey to come over, but there is one thing I don't break and that's a promise to my parents. I made my way down to the living room to find my mom and dad sitting down on the sofa. I sat on the chair across from them

"You called me here mum?"

"Yeah we just wanted to have a little chat with you before we leave. We'll be gone by the time you get home so this will be the only time we get to talk" my dad said. I nodded in agreement and then my mother continued the talk; "I'm sure you'll do fine on your own" hopefully they trust me enough to allow my friends over

"But we know that you'll have your friends over, just don't do anything bad and always clean up afterwards"

"Mum, me and the girls always clean up afterwards" they didn't mention Humphrey, looks like he's given him the slip. Better go before they mention him. "Okay and Kate…" I turned back to them. They remembered him "… we know you'll invite Humphrey over" I started to feel my cheeks go red "honey, don't be embarrassed. You can have him over" I was surprised by this. They dint mind that I could have a boy over. "Are you sure mum?" she just smile and said "sure. I like Humphrey. He seems like a nice young man. But Kate when he does come over here, just keep it clean okay?"

My cheeks are literally going to burn off at any moment at this rate. "Mum there is nothing between me and him." My mum just sighed and said "yeah, sure there isn't". "I promise it'll be clean when he comes over" Please just let me go up to my room. I wanna get back to thinking about the week and what to do. "Okay well Kate that's all we wanted to say" and with that I was out of there

As I was walking to my room, what my mum said got me wondering. Humphrey really is a nice young man, but I still think it's a little too soon to tell him how I feel. When I walked into my room, and flopped straight on my bed. I checked my phone, and when I did a smile came across my face. Something that not only made me smile, but perked my mood and made me feel happy inside. Very few things are capable of that, but this was one of them. Humphrey texted me

(Phone Conversation)

_H:_ Heey Kate. How r u

_K: _Good, just lying in bed

_H: _Really. Can I join u? :D lol

To be honest, I would love it if he was able to.

_K: _nah, my mum and dad wouldn't approve of that haha

_H: _Kate I kinda have some bad news

_K: _Humphrey what's wrong

_H: _well, remember when I told you that I had an uncle living in Germany

_K: _yah, I remember. Y?

_H:_ well he came home. He's entered retirement, and he's now back here for good

_K: _Humphrey that's great. How is that bad news?

_H:_ that's not the bad news. I heading up to see him tomorrow, it's a 3 hour drive away. I won't be in school, which means I won't get to see you

_K: _ohhh

I was honestly a little upset by this. I wouldn't see Humphrey tomorrow. I really loved being with him. He always brightened the day for me, no matter how bad of a mood or how tired I was in. a slight buzz in my pocket ended my train of thought abruptly

_H: _I'll miss you loads.

Seeing that made me smile

_K: _I'll miss you 2

_H: _how about we hang out this weekend to make up for it?

_K: _how about you come to mine tomorrow. What time do you arrive back home tomorrow

_H: _About 6. My brother is driving me and Angel up and down

_K: _Well get your brother to drop you off at mine. My mum and dad will be away for the week, and I could use a little company

_H: _Are you sure? Will your parents not freak out about me?

_K: _Humphrey my parents like you. Don't worry about it

_H: _ok. Well I gotta go get ready. See you tomorrow x

Humphrey always ends his conversations with an 'x'. I like it; it makes me feel like he's actually kissing me. Oh, there it is, that 'charged' feeling again

_K: _See you tomorrow Humphrey x

**A/N: There is the end of another chapter. Hopefully you guys would like this. Please leave your reviews and PM's, it gives me the motivation to keep going. **


	12. Kate and Summer's Little Chat

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. It means a lot. Thanks for all the love and support you guys are giving me.**

Thursday. Let me update you with what has happened through the course of the day. Humphrey left to go upstate to see his uncle. Mathew, Humphrey and Angel all went up so they were all off school or work today. They had a well of a good time, and even ran into some other family members.

Its 3:00 now and they are making their way home. When Humphrey told Matthew that he was going to Kate's and asked him to be dropped at hers, Mathew and Angel made comment after comment about him and Kate. He never let bother him, caused he knew deep down secretly, he wanted them to be true. He always thought that it wasn't going to happen so he thought he might as well secretly enjoying it

Meanwhile, at the same time with Kate. It was the last class of the day, and Kate was excited. Because of pension issues with the government, the school has decided to strike on Friday, which basically means the school is closed. Kate was delighted, and couldn't wait to tell Humphrey about this. She couldn't text him because the reception upstate is known to be terrible

It meant that she had no contact and that she was on her own, which she hated

_Kate's POV _

Thank goodness. Just a few minutes to go before the bell rings for home time. This has probably been the worst day at school ever. I was so bored. The day just seemed to drag forever, especially in class. I really missed Humphrey, I keep turning in class to talk to him, thinking that he's still there but when I look, I always see an empty chair. And along with that, an emptiness inside me. I missed that charming smile, witty personality and those beautiful blue eyes. I knew I was going to miss him, but not on a scale like this. It was almost painful.

(Bell Rings)

Finally!

I rushed out of my seat and began making my way down the corridor. My ears perked up when I heard my name being called. My friends were behind me, and it was Allie who was calling me. "Kate what for us". I decided to wait on them as me and Summer both walked down the same way for a little while after school, it would give me someone to talk to since I wouldn't have Lily to walk with.

"So schools over for a three day weekend. Whatcha all gonna do?" Allie asked us all excited. "I don't know" Beth answered, "we could maybe come over to yours tonight Kate since your parents and Lily are probably gone by now" she concluded. "Sorry girls, not tonight. Humphreys coming back at 6 and I said he can come over for a while" All the girls just stared at me with looks that all you could answer to is "what?" Beth just sighed and said "I'm saying nothing". I left it there as we continued walking down to the front door.

As we walked outside we all said our goodbyes and we went our ways; Beth and Allie went left, Summer and I went right. We stated gossiping for a while, not about people. That's not my style. And then we touched on the subject of Humphrey

"So Kate. Did you miss Humphrey today?" summer asked me as she shuffled her file between her arms. "Yeah I really did" I answered. Summer was one of my closest friends, whatever we talk about she'll kept it just to us.

"Can I ask you a question Kate? And I want you to be 100% truthful" I kind of knew already what she was going to be asking. Enough people had already asked me the same question. "okay Summer, go ahead" I sighed getting prepared. "Do you have any feelings for Humphrey" Summer asked as she stopped shuffling her file. Yep, the same one alright, but I didn't want to just say 'no'. that's something I say to strangers, not close friends

"Why do you ask?" I asked her this because I wanted to know what the girls were thinking. When Beth said she was saying noting, it made me worry that the girls were gossiping about me behind my back. "Because Kate, me and the girls think that you do", I couldn't believe it. My friends talk like that about me. Then again, that's what we girls do

"Summer, does it really matter?" I asked slightly frustrated. I'm just tired of being asked the same question over and over again. She looked at me and said "yes it does. Kate, ever since you've started hanging out with him, you've smiled more, laughed more, and well you seem much happier" well it was true. When Humphrey and I became friends, I always found myself smiling. He just brightened up my day. He just seemed to have that effect on me

"Really, do you think so?" I wondered how long it would actually take before they actually noticed my new found glow. "Yeah, we all did. Even those not in our friendship circle. So be honest, do you like him" I can't hold this lie back from my friends anymore. I have to admit it some time

"No…" I said playing a ruse. I just watched the shocked expression develop on her face "… I really really like him" I replied feeling the urge to smile. It felt good to tell someone. Summer, looking relieved said "well Kate, I think he likes you too. We know he does. The whole class has known that he liked you" I was a little nerved, why no one told me that he liked me. "Why didn't anyone say anything?" I asked summer. "I don't know Kate I'm not in your class. But from what Beth and Allie have told me, it's because everyone respected Humphrey and didn't want to do anything that would upset him"

That was both sweet and aggravating to me. Sweet to know that Humphrey liked me, aggravating that my friends in my class would keep something like this from me. Then I suppose they were Humphrey's friends as well. "Well Summer, what do you propose I do?" I really needed the advice of my closest friends, they truly knew what was best for me "well if you want my advice, tell Humphrey how you feel about him. Trust me Kate, you will not regret it. Do it before it's too late. From the grape vine; I heard that Joanne in year 11 has taken an interest in him, and you know what she's like" I shivered at the thought of Joanne. God she really grinds my gears. I suppose summer was right, I should tell him how I feel soon.

We soon reached the turning where I and Summer had to part ways. "I'll see you over the weekend Kate!" shouted Summer. "I'll text you later Summer" I shouted back to her. She turned left going up Randy Road. I continued down the road, thinking about Humphrey, excited that he was coming over, which resulted in a smile on my face

**A/N: Had to cut this short, I had a lot of A-Level coursework to complete, so I had to cut this shorter than I would have liked. But don't worry, by Saturday the new chapter will be posted. Please leave reviews, thank you and piece out ;) **


	13. Humphreys Return, Unexpected trip

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys. I know I say this every time I post a new chapter, but it just means a lot to see your good reviews and PM's pop up on my notifications and it makes me want to keep going **

Kate arrived at her house. Since it was a three day weekend, she didn't even bother about getting her homework out. She thought she'd plenty of time to do it later. She just sat on the sofa and began watching T.V for a while, all the time excited that Humphrey would be coming over in a few hours and thinking about him and her feelings for him.

_Kate's POV_

5:50pm, Humphrey will be here soon. I better get freshened up, showered and all ready for him. I've been looking forward to this all day. I really did feel a little lost without him today. That was the definite kicker that made me realise how much I actually like Humphrey. Those gentle eyes and his witty personality, what's not to like about him. Right getting off track here, I need to start getting ready

5:55pm all showered now. Next stage; what should I wear. As I was looking through my wardrobe, I noticed skinny jeans and a really tight shirt sitting folded on the bottom. 'Perfect' I thought to myself

_Humphrey's POV_

5:55pm, we were just entering our part of Jasper. I had a really fun day, but it missed the one person that would've made it perfect. Kate. I really missed her today. I kept looking to my side expecting to see her, and feel down and remember that she isn't. but never mind, I will see her, we're not too far away from her house now. I was pumping with excitement. I wonder if she missed me as much as i missed her. Of course not, she's got all her other friends, probably didn't even notice I was gone

"Humphrey?" Matthew asked me which brought me back to earth

"Matthew?" I asked back with a hint of sarcasm, "Do you think your girlfriend would mind if I used her bathroom?" Matthew asked me

"One, she's not my girlfriend and two it's her house you need to ask her" I responded. I can't believe they're still on her being my 'girlfriend' when I have denied it over and over again. We began making our way, and then we came to the entrance of Kate's housing estate. Matthew was surprised by the size of some of them. Kate's was further at the back of the estate. Her house wasn't as big at the ones at the entrance, but it was still a big house. Bigger than ours

We pulled into their driveway. The Range Rover was gone, which is what they used to travel in, so it only left Eve's Volkswagen golf. Matthew stopped the engine, and before we got out Angel asked us, "Can I go in along with you guys?" she asked with big begging eyes. "Sure, she won't mind" I replied. All three of us got out and walked up towards the door. I checked my phone, it was 5:59, just about perfect timing. I knocked on the front door and we waited. I was at the front with Mathew and Angel behind me

Then, the front door opened and revealed Kate… and OH MY GOD.

She was wearing a really tight shirt, it was a plain black shirt with just a Nike 'tick' on it. It really showing off her features. It really made them 'pop out' so to speak. And big features they were too. She was doing a 'models pose' and put on a little smile. She was always beautiful whatever she was wearing, but this was totally different. It quite literally took my breath away

"Hey Humphrey" she said in a seductive tone. I didn't regain the fact that she was talking to me. I was going to respond, but Angel beat me to it. "Hiya Kate" she said. Kate went wide eyed and stopped posing. "Hi Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "My brother wants to ask you something". Kate then looked up to me "What is it Humphrey?"

"Oh not me, him" I said as I stood aside and pointed to Matthew. "Oh hi, Matthew isn't it" she asked reaching a paw out to shake his hand. "Yes it is. And you must be Kate?" my brother asked accepting the handshake

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So what is it you want to ask me?" Kate asked Mathew. He replied with "if it's not too much trouble, may I please use your bathroom?" Kate nodded and said "sure. Humphrey can you show him wear it is?" Kate said looking back to me. "Yeah sure" I said as all three of us began walking inside, Angel stopping just inside the doorway, and me and Mathew continued our way to the top of the stairs. As we got there and looked down the hallway, I had a memory blank; I forgot where the bathroom was.

I looked over the banister, down to Kate and shouted "Kate, where's the bathroom again?!" Instead of responding, she walked up the stairs and just said to Matthew "fourth door on the left"

"Thanks" Matthew said before making his way. Kate gave me a gentle slap and said "You seriously don't know where the bathroom is?" I rubbed the back of my head where she slapped me and said, "I do. My mind just went blank for a second". She let out a small laugh and I and she began making our way downstairs, but halfway down she stopped, and grabbed me and pulled me alongside her. She sighed and looked at me

"Humphrey can I say something", quite odd to bring up now. "Yeah sure" I replied in a soothing tone, just to let her know that I was going to be there. "Have you ever felt strongly for someone?" she asked me as we slowed began walking down the stairs again. I wanted to say 'yeah I have; for you' but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Yeah I have, why do you ask?" I wanted to know what she was going to say, and why she was telling me and not Beth or Allie, or any other girl that she's close with

"Well Humphrey what I wanted to say is that…" she stopped. She slipped. She was falling down the stairs. I reached out to try and catch her, but it was too late she was on the ground with a thump. Luckily she wasn't too far from the bottom of the stairs, like 3 steps, so she didn't have far to fall, but I was still really concerned. So I ran down the last few steps, and knelt beside her. Angel came forward a little after hearing the thump from when Kate hit the ground.

"Kate? Kate? Are you alright?" I asked her. She lifted up her head, with tears in her eyes "my finger really hurts" she whimpered. I took her right hand nothing wrong with it, took her left hand. Oh dear. Her fingers were all straight, except her middle finger. It was bent in a way I couldn't even describe. She must have broken it putting her paws down to break her fall; she just broke her finger instead. She began to cry hard when she seen her hand.

Matthew came back down the stairs, after hearing Kate crying. He took one look at her hand before he said; "Kate you're gonna have to go to the hospital" With her good hand she grabbed me, and I helped her to her feet. "We'll give you a ride" I side while looking at Matthew "sure. Come on lets go now" I put my arms around Kate and began to walk her to the door. "You got a spare key?" Matthew asked before we walked out the door. "Yeah, I know where it is. Just leave it there. Oh and Humphrey, can you get me my coat from the stand please? It's the red one"

I went to the stand, just beside the inside of the front door, and lifted the only red coat there was. "Got it. Why do you want it?" I asked her. Rather odd at this time the first thing in her head was to bring a coat. "I don't want to go to the hospital while wearing this shirt Humphrey" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked her out to the car, closing the front door. Matthews's car was a 1998 BMW 5 series, Angel was already in my seat in the front, which means Kate and I will have to sit in the back.

I opened the back door and Kate sat down. I put the seatbelt around her, given that she couldn't use both hands. I closed the door and made my way to the other side. I belted myself in, Matthew reversed the car out of their driveway and we began making our way up to Jasper North Hospital; the closest hospital to us. It was about 20 minutes' drive away. Matthew drove as carefully as he could; making sure that the car didn't shake or rattle when driving over bumps, which was common on his car. I mean it's almost 20 years old.

Kate was coping okay. She wasn't crying anymore, but she did whimper occasionally. I put my hand on her knee, I don't know why; I just felt the need to. She looked at me straight in the eye, and I said "Kat, you're going to be alright" it sounded like a real cringe thing to say, but it was all I can think of. But it worked, she smiled at me and she put her good hand on top of mine and said "Thanks Humphrey I need that" I smiled and we let out hands go. It was quiet for a while, until Angel's phone buzzed and she began screaming with excitement

"Jesus calm down Angel!" Matthew exclaimed. "What is it?" I asked her. "Humphrey, we get tomorrow off school!"

That was a shock; normally our school tries its hardest to not take holidays. "Why?" I asked Angel. "Something about pensions. Who cares, we're off tomorrow" Angel repeated. She didn't really like school, she only liked the fact she can see her friends, not the learning side.

It was quiet the rest of the journey. We final arrived at the hospital, and Matthew pulled up at the main entrance. From what I can see outside, it didn't look too packed. So by the looks of things we shouldn't be in here too long.

"Humphrey, you take Kate inside, and I'll drop Angel Back at the house. I'm a phone call away if you guys need me okay?" Matthew said just as I got out. When Kate and I got out of the car, I knelt down to the door and said inside "Hurry up will ya" and with that, I closed the door and Matthew drove off. I put Kate's coat on, I put my arm around her and we walked inside. She didn't seem to mind me putting my arm around her. We went up to the reception desk and I said "We need to see the doctor quickly" the nurse/receptionist, who was chewing on her gum, rather loudly I might add, replied with "What's the emergency?"

"I broke my finger!" Kate shouted, a little aggravated. "Fill out these forms, and bring this back to me. It's quiet tonight so you should be seen soon" she said as she chucked a clipboard at me. Annoyed at her attitude, I took the pen and filled in the forms for Kate. Well details such as name, age, and address. When it came to stuff like phone numbers and stuff, I had to ask Kate for those. On the two spaces for emergency contacts she put her mother as the first one, but she didn't say anything about the second one.

"Kate, who do you want as the 2nd emergency contact?" I asked her. I was praying that she wasn't going to snap at me like she did to the girl at reception. "I would like you to be the second contact" Kate said. "Really?" I asked. I just couldn't believe that Kate wanted me to be her in case of emergency contact. "Yes, I want it to be you" I smiled at her and said "Thanks" and I filled in my name and my number

I then took the clipboard up to the reception and said "Finished. Now where do we go". The girl at reception, on the phone, said "Hold on a second Donna. Broken finger right?" me and Kate nodded in unison. I was on Kate's right side and held her hand. "Dr. Rumack is fourth door on the right down their" as she pointed in the direction "Take these forms and go on in. He has no patients right now. So just knock and go on in"

"Thank you" I said as I took the forms and led Kate down to this 'Dr. Rumack'. We arrived at the door that had the name 'Dr. R. Rumack' on it. I knocked and a really deep voice from inside said "come on in". Me and Kate went on in. we walked in and we seen a really tall wolf, at least 6 ft. 5, with really dark blue fur. So dark that you could almost mistake it for black. He gestured for us to sit down on the two seats in front of his desk, and Kate and I sat down, me on the right still holding her hand.

"Okay bye bye" he said as he hung up the phone. He sat down at his desk. He had a look at the forms, which I left on his desk. "Believe it or not, you're the first patient I've seen all day" he said trying to make conversation. Kate and I didn't respond. She just held my hand tighter. "Broken finger. So how did it happen?" he asked Kate as he finished scanning the forms. "I slipped down the stairs, and I tried to break my fall but I ended up breaking my finger" Kate said with a nervous chuckle.

He looked at me and back at Kate. "I see. What's your name young man"

"Humphrey Richards"

"Humphrey would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" It was a rather odd thing to ask, he probably wanted to do things like this in private. Some doctors are just like that. "Yeah sure no problem" I said as I got up, but I couldn't move. Kate still held on to my hand, and looked at me with a pleading face. "Kate I'll be right outside okay" I said in a really soothing tone, hoping that she would let go. She shook her head and held my hand tighter. "Kate, I can't do anything if Humphrey is here. It will only take a few minutes I promise" Dr. Rumack said. And with that, Kate reluctantly let my hand go. I went to the door and opened it, but before I walked out, I took one last look at Kate. She looked like she was about to cry again when she turned to see me. I didn't want to leave either, but it was what the doctor wanted

I then walked outside and closed the door. I just hope he won't hurt her. I'll rip him to shreds if he does

I walked over to the seats just across room his room, this was probably his waiting area, and took a seat. I took out my phone to see if there was any word from Matthew. Nothing, but I did get a text from my friend Salty

Salty: "Humphrey, guess what dude. We get off school tomorrow!"

I texted back, saying "Yeah I heard. Thank god. Don't think I have the energy lol"

After a few minutes wait he texted back. "So what you up to now"

I was hesitant on whether to tell him where Kate and I where. I thought I might as well he'll find out eventually that we were here, might as well tell him now. "I'm at the hospital with Kate" I didn't know what else to say

"Wow, Humphrey we told you to be gentle with her tonight" Salty texted back. I texted him last night saying I wasn't going to be in school, and that I was going to Kate's afterwards. One of the jokes he texted was 'just be gentle with her', it made me chuckle. But this time it slightly annoyed me. It made me think that I would actually hurt her. I would never hurt her, she could beat me to within an inch of my life, and I still wouldn't hit her back.

"She fell and broke her finger. I didn't hurt her Salty" I replied back. It sounded sharp, but it was all I can think off. Salty texted me back. "Chill Humphrey, we all know you won't lay a finger on her" I started to feel bad, I wasn't sure on what to say back, but Salty beat me to it. "How is she"

"She seems to be good. She's in with the doctor now" I replied back. As soon as I pressed send, Dr. Rumack opened the door slightly and poked his head outside, "Humphrey you can come back in now" he said sounding little more pleasant. I got up and walked back in, Kate looked at me with a smile appearing across her face. Didn't know she would be so glad to see me. She stood up, and wrapped her good hand around me and drew me into a hug. I returned the hug. She let go and wrapped her good hand around mine.

"So what did I miss?" I asked breaking the ice. "Well the good news; the finger isn't broken. It was popped out of its socket. I just had to pop it back in"

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Kate interjected. "Well I just need to get the plastering, it'll be wrapped in plaster for a few days. After that you guys are free to go" Dr. Rumack said as he picked up a chart, and walked out of the room leaving me and Kate alone. "You better ring Matthew and tell him to make his way" Kate said still holding my hand. I brought out my phone out with the arm that was available, Salty texted back. It said "Tell Kate I was asking about her" I replied back "sure"

"Salty says hi". Kate just giggled. I then opened contacts, searched favourites and called Matthew

It rung for a while, and then he answered.

"_Hello_"

"Hey Matthew. Kate should be getting out of here soon. If you start making your way up now, we'll be ready by the time you arrive.

"_Ok. How's Kate?"_ "Well it turns out the finger wasn't broken, it was dislocated. Its popped back into place now, but she has to wear a plaster on it for a few days"

"_Ahh well. It could be much worse" _he said chuckling."Yeah, so we'll see you in a while" _"yeah, see you in a while bro. bye" _"bye" and with that we hung up. "He should be outside by the time we're all done in hear" I said to Kate. "That's good. At least I'll get to go home" she said. It was quiet for a few moments, and guilt started to build up in me. Ever since we arrived here, I felt guilty for not catching Kate when she was falling

"Kate?" I said. She looked at me, "yes Humphrey?". I don't know why but my eyes began to water, seeming to want to cry. Kate noticed this and brought her good hand up to my face. "What's wrong?" she asked me in a really soothing voice. "I'm sorry" was all I was able to blurt out before I began to cry. "What for?" Kate asked slightly confused. "I didn't catch you when you slipped. If I did you wouldn't be in here right now" I barely managed to say, my mouth got really dry when I started to tear up for some reason.

"Humphrey came here" she said as she drew me, with her good hand, and pulled me into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel bad over. Shit happens. If anything, it gives me an excuse to tell mum to finally get the stairs carpeted. I always secretly hated them" she said with a slight giggle at the end. I let out a slight chuckle when she said she hated them. I didn't like the stairs in her house either to be honest

We were interrupted when Dr. Rumack came back with a nurse with a trolley. "Right you two, let's get plastered" he said laughing. Kate and I let go of the hug. "Kate would sit on the edge of the bed please" he asked. Kate got up and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor then took a roll of plaster dipped it in water and wrapped it around her finger twice. He had to make it thin so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her other fingers. It was wrapped rather quickly. "Well that's you all wrapped up", Dr. Rumack said before the nurse took the trolley of supplies away again. "Just take this to the reception. I'll make an appointment to see you again on Tuesday" he said while handing Kate an appointment notice

"Thank you for everything" Kate said as me and she began walking out. We went towards the reception and handed the girl her appointment card. After a few types, she handed Kate back her card "that's you booked for Tuesday at 4 o'clock there pet" she said as she put a new piece of chewing gum in her mouth. "Thanks" Kate said sarcastically, sounding like she is really frustrated with her. With her attitude I can't blame Kate

We sat on the seats outside. Kate grabbed my hand again on the way out. We both just sat there hand in hand. I was content, and she seemed relaxed. A few minutes went by, a then a familiar engine sound came into distance. The sound of a 3 litre straight six engine of my brothers BMW 5 series. He pulled up alongside us, and I opened the front door for Kate to sit in, when a smell hit my nose. It was the smell of McDonalds. "I got you two a little present" Matthew says as he points out two McDonald's bags. "I got you both a medium burger and fries" "thank you" Kate and I said in unison

I took one bag and Kate sat in the front seat of my brother's car. After she belted up she began eating her. I went into my seat in the back, and began eating my food. "So it's only wrapped around one finger then Kate" he asked. Kate just nodded, because her mouth was full of food. The rest of the journey home was silent.

When we arrived at her house, it was almost 8. I got out and went to her door opened it and helped her out. "Thank you Humphrey" she said. "Humphrey.." Matthew called out to me. "I'm going to head back to the house. Ring me when you want to be lifted" I nodded and then closed the door. Kate had walked up already and ha the key ready to unlock the door. She was waiting for me. She opened the door, and we walked on inside. She set her coat on the stand and we walked into the living room. "So how long do you want me stay here?" I asked. I knew I'd have to go home at some time. Just so I can text Matthew to let him know what time to pick me up

"Humphrey, do you think you can stay the night?"

The question she asked completely dumbfounded me. It was just so unexpected. "Really? You want me to stay the night?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right "yeah, I don't wanna be on my own. And there's no one I would rather want here than you" I have to admit when she said that it really touched my heart. "Okay, let me text Matthew and let him know I won't be coming home tonight.

**A/N: Sorry for this being so long. But I didn't know where to break off. Please leave your reviews and PM's, and share as well. I want to grow a little. But until next time, piece out ;) **


	14. Humphrey and Kate's night

**A/N: There will be a few time skips in this chapter. So just a heads up apology. Thanks for all the support so far **

_Humphrey's POV_

"Okay, let me text Matthew and let him know I won't be coming home tonight." I said as I got my phone out of my pocket. Kate let out a small giggle, "that reminds me off the old pick up line" she said. "What pickup lines that", I asked her. I don't really use pickup lines. "Here's some change, call your mum and tell her you won't be coming home tonight" Kate said. My mind clicked, I knew what she was on about now. "`Well I need to tell him that I won't be coming home. You do want me over don't you?" I asked Kate, only half serious. Because to be honest, I wasn't sure if she honestly did want me over

"Of course I do. I love it when you're here". I looked up at her, putting on a cheesy grin that her compliments always brought out on me. "Really?" I asked rather shyly, which isn't like me at all. "Yeah Humphrey I really do. You're my best friend of course" she said taking my hand. "You're my best friend too" I replied back, even more shy. I'm normally never like this when talking to women. Kate just let out a giggle, and let go of my hand.

"So what do you wanna do for the night?" she asked me changing the subject. "Well I guess we can watch a movie or something" I said back. "Sounds great. I'll bring down the PlayStation and we can just watch something on Netflix" she said beginning to walk out. "Kate is careful on the stairs" I said out to her. I made it sound like I was serious; I didn't want to go back to the hospital again. I freaking hate those places. She turned back to me and said "Don't worry Humphrey, I will be". I still couldn't help but worry

She caught my attention when she called from upstairs; "Humphrey I think we have bags of popcorn in the kitchen. Can you go and see for me please?". "Sure no problem" I shouted back up to her. I walked into the kitchen, but before I look for this popcorn, I better text Matthew now before I forget. I got my phone out, and I sent this text to Matthew: "Hey bro listen, Kate wants me to stay over tonight. She's a little shaken up and she doesn't want to be on her own. So I'm gonna stay", and with that I pressed send.

While I was waiting for the reply, I searched for this popcorn that Kate had requested me to find. I looked in a few cupboards, and hehe, I found it. I brought it out and set it on the table. Quite a big bag of popcorn I must say

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took my phone out; it was Matthew. I opened it and he replied; "That's ok bro, you keep her company tonight. Satisfy her wants like a good boy loll. On a serious note; don't rush into it. That's all I can say, just be careful. Have a good night bro ". I didn't bother to reply back, there was no need to. I didn't understand 'don't rush'; I mean nothing's going on with Kate and me. Nothing ever will. She's just my friend, a friend who I have fallen for deeply.

"Ahh you've found it, good boy" Kate said drawing my attention to her. "Yeah I found it" I said smiling. I looked at Kate and noticed that something was different. She changed. She changed her shirt into something less revealing and she had on pyjama bottoms. "Did you change?" I asked her. "She looked down and sad "Yeah, I wanted to wear something else. I didn't really look good in the stuff I had on earlier". I couldn't believe my ears; Kate thought she didn't look good.

"Doesn't matter, you look beautiful in anything anyway" I said to her. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to tell her. She blushed and faced the floor for a brief few seconds and brought her eyes up to meet mine. "Stop it Humphrey, you're embarrassing me"

And with that I picked up the popcorn and walked into the living room with her. For some reason, what Matthew said about 'rushing', made me think. I can't really see anything happening between Kate and I. don't get me wrong I like her, well I don't know what I'm feeling. I didn't notice where I was going. I walked into the living room door. I regained sense of reality to see Kate clutching her stomach and laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Maybe you should be the one to be careful" she said gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. "I just wasn't concentrating" I said a little embarrassed. She sat on the sofa, and she logged into her PlayStation 4. I sat on her right, and opened up the popcorn. She opened up the Netflix app on her PS4. "So Humphrey, what you like to watch?" she asked me handing me the controller. There was a good few movies to choose from. "Humphrey would you like a can of coke or something?" she asked me while I was browsing. "Yeah I'd like one, thanks" I replied back. I found a movie I'd like to watch; 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' a movie I like that I haven't watched in a while

Kate was gone a little too long. I got up to walk out of the living room, when she was coming back down the stairs again. She changed again. "Did you change again?" I asked her. She was wearing a t shirt that wasn't as tight as the other one. You can see a good bit of her stomach. I tried not to look, but it was too difficult. "Yeah I did. You like?" she asked with a smile coming slowly across her face. "As I said, you look beautiful in anything" I replied smiling back at her. She came down the last few steps and hugged me. "You're so sweet" she whispers into my ear. "I'm like a bag of sugar" I said smiling. She let out a small laugh and said "even sweeter than that" she said while giving my neck a little kiss

I backed up, from the sheer shock, and said "did you get the coke cans?" I wanted to change the subject; my mind was going a million miles a minute with what just happened. My heart was racing and I just couldn't help but start to sweat a little.

"No I didn't, I just went up to change first" she said tugging on her shirt. "Here let me get them. You go on in there and make yourself comfortable". "I think I will" Kate said giving me a slight slap on the cheek. As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel the part of my neck that Kate had kissed. When she did that, a shiver went down my body; so bad that I almost threw my head back in delight. I was just so confused on what she was doing; I really need to talk to someone about this soon, no one else knows how I feel about her

I grabbed the coke cans and went back into the living room. Kate was sitting back where she was the last time, although a little closer to my side. What was the girl planning? "You wanna watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" she asked me as she held the PS4 controller. "Yeah, haven't seen it in a while. Do you mind?" I asked. "Yeah let's watch it" she said as she took the opened bag of popcorn and tipped it into a bowl. Where did she get the bowl from?

I sat down to where I was last time. Kate scooted closer to me, and pressed play on the controller. We began to watch the movie

(Time Skip 1 hour)

Kate and I had our eyes glued to the screen for the full hour. We forgot how good this film was. We already ate the popcorn, and the coke was already drunk. We were coming to the part of the movie just before Blackbeard appears from his quarters. When suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. Kate leaned her head in. "Kate?" I asked nervously. "Hmmm" was all she murmured. "You comfortable?" I asked her. "Ohh yeah" Kate replied back, with a tone in her voice I couldn't understand. It was almost like a moan. I did what any man would do in this situation; a wrapped my arm around her. It just felt natural to do so. She just burrowed in closer. I've never felt more relaxed in my life. We just continued watching the movie

(Time Skip 1 hour, 30 minutes)

The movie just ended. I was about to get up. But I couldn't. Kate wouldn't let me up. I looked to find out she dozed off on my shoulder. I just smiled and sat back down. I didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful. I just picked up the controller, and searched for something else to watch. I wasn't going to have thus end so soon

(Time Skip to Midnight)

After watching a few episodes of some TV shows that were available on Netflix, I felt tired. I needed to ask Kate where her guest room is. Otherwise I have no place to sleep. I was reluctant to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, and yet was very unlikely that me and her will ever be this close again. But hey I guess things are too good to be true

"Kate? Kate wake up" I said softly into her ear. She began to stir. I withdrew my hand, and she slowly began to wake up. "Humphrey?" she asked me still dozing and wiping her eyes. "Think it time for bed Kate. It's just gone midnight" I said quietly. She was still half dozing, didn't want to annoy her. "Oh okay" she said as she got up. "How long was I asleep Humphrey" she asked me. "A good while" I replied back. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she replied raising an eyebrow. "Well, you were sleeping. I didn't wanna disturb you. You looked so peaceful, and after today I thought a little rest would do you good" I said smiling weakly. I tried to hide my blush, but it was a cheesy thing to say. She seemed to like it though. She smiled back at me, and continued walking away.

I grabbed her hand as she was walking upstairs. "Just making sure you don't go down this time" I said with a slight chuckle; even though I was deadly serious. "Thank you Humphrey" she said back, while at the same time squeezing my hand. We got to the top, when a thought suddenly grazed my mind. "Kate, where's your guest room at?"

"Humphrey, we don't have a guest room" she said back to me. Where the hell was I going to sleep? "So, where am I going to sleep?" I asked Kate, trying to the panic that I was in.

"Humphrey, if you want, you can sleep in my room?" she said shyly. "Where will I sleep? Do you have a pull out bed anywhere?" I asked. "I was thinking you can sleep in the bed with me?"

At that precise moment, I think my heart skipped a beat or two. Kate Smith, the girl who I have had a crush on for 2 years, has asked me to sleep in bed with her. I felt like jumping around, and screaming 'YES! YES! YES!" at the top of my voice. "You sure Kate?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure she was serious on what she just said. "Yeah Humphrey I am. I forgot to put on the heating, so my bed will be cold I could use the warmth" she said as a smile slowly developed across her face. "Yeah sure" was all I can reply. I think I went into shock again. I'd love to know what she's thinking right now

**A/N: Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Thanks for all the support, please favourite and review please. Thanks a bunch. Piece out ;)**


	15. Kate's Thoughts, Night Night

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Please Continue, it means a lot to me. As a thank you, your present is this; an early update **

_Kate's POV_

I couldn't believe myself. I asked Humphrey to sleep in my bed with me. I felt excited when he agreed. I was going to sleep with the guy I really like. I was buzzing. I just can't help but feel excited. This could be quite an amazing night. I wasn't going to do, 'that', with him. As much as I would like to; I'm not even in a relationship with him yet. Plus I promised my mother that I would keep it clean. And I do not break promises

Humphrey walked closely behind me and followed me into my bedroom. I wanted to change into my proper pyjamas. "Humphrey, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes while I change please?" I asked Humphrey nicely. "Yeah, sure no problem" he replied. Such a gentleman. He just did as he commanded. I laughed in my mind at what I said. When Humphrey closed the door on his way out, I opened my "PJ Draw" I called it. I wondered what I should wear.

I wanted to impress Humphrey. Then he crept into my mind again; "_You look beautiful in anything" _was all I can hear him say. Just thinking of that makes me smile. He always knew how to make me smile. But still I wanted to wear something; revealing. Not too revealing, I'm not Joanne for God's sake; not desperate to attract attention. After a few seconds I found the perfect thing. I was pink. It covers all of my upper body, and the bottoms covered the waist to the knees.

"Humphrey you can come back in now" I shouted at my door. Humphrey slowly opened the door and looked in. when he noticed that I was changed, he came on in. "What are you gonna wear?" I asked him trying to catch his attention. He looked around confused. "I don't have anything" he said quietly. He seemed to be really nervous. "You can wear just your boxers and t-shirt if you want" I said as shooting as I can possibly can be in the hopes that it would calm him down

"Ok. But you keep your hands to yourself" he said to me with a smile on his face. He seemed to be relaxing a bit. I just smiled back. "I'll try" I replied. To be honest; to keep my hands off him, it was going to be a tough one. He stripped off his jeans. I took my opportunity and glanced over to him. I was excited even more. I was getting a tingly feeling. I had seen the bulge through his boxers. Oh My God! My mouth was watering at the sight. It was huge! 'Snap out of it Kate focus' I said as I mentally slapped myself. "Anything else needs to be done before we hit the sack" he said taking me out of my thoughts. "Can you turn that plug off down there" I said while pointing to a corner in my room. It was to the socket that my PS4 was plugged into, but I left the PS4 downstairs.

And my parents gave me strict lectures about wasting electricity. When he bent over to turn off the plug, I got a view of his perfectly round behind. Never noticed how sexy Humphrey was. I mean I always thought he was cute, but never like this. I need to get these thoughts out of my head if I'm going to get any sleep tonight

"What side do I take?" he asked standing back up to face me. "Well I need the left, might need to hold my hand out here in the middle of the night." I said motioning to my left hand; which houses the broken finger. "So, I'll take the right side then?" he asked. He seemed to be getting nervous again. I really wanted Humphrey with me, but not if it meant that she was going to be uncomfortable. We climbed into our respective sides and we lay there for a few seconds. I looked over to Humphrey. He was holding onto the sheets, breathing heavily, and had a slight sweat breaking.

I grabbed his hand. "Humphrey, you ok?" I asked him in a sweet and soothing voice. "What, oh yeah, I'm fine" he said his voice cracking a little. "Humphrey, what's wrong? You can tell me" I said as I moved over to him; slowly, so to not freak him out. He developed a blush and said; "It's just, I've never slept in the same bed with a pretty girl before" he managed to say before his face went totally red. I think I might've blushed as well. I moved a little closer to him and clutched his hand

"Humphrey, do you think I'm going to hurt you?" I asked, with a small grin. I was only joking after all. His eyes went wide with shock. "No no no no no no no no, it's not that. It's just… I don't know" he said back to me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Humphrey you don't need to be nervous. We're friends. Friends share beds all the time. No need to feel nervous" I said into his ear. "And thanks for calling me pretty. You sweet little thing" I whispered. I kissed him on the neck again. I wish it was more than just a friend kiss.

I withdrew from the hug, and Humphrey seemed to have calmed down. He had his signature goofy smile on his face that showed he was back to normal. "Thanks Kate" Humphrey said lying his head back down. I lay back to my side. I then turn off the light. "Night night Humphrey", "~Night night Kate" we said to each other. A few moments later, because of the moonlight shining in, I can see Humphrey take his shirt off. The moonshine showed an outline of him, and his abs. 'god he is hot' I said to myself. An idea popped into my head

"Humphrey?" I asked. "Yeah" he said back. "Can I ask you a weird favour?" I really hope he agrees to this. "What is it?" he asked looking straight into my eyes. "Is it alright if, and you can say no if you want, is it ok if… i… maybe… cuddle up to you?" I felt really embarrassed to ask this. But when I was sleeping on his shoulder in the living room, I was really content and really relaxed. Plus, I really wanted to be next to Humphrey properly

"Yeah that's fine" he said calmly. I was about to scream with delight, but instead I moved up to Humphrey, and laid my head on his chest, and my left hand on his abdomen. I was in heaven.

_Humphrey's POV_

"Yeah that's fine" I replied calmly, trying to hold back my excitement obviously

I just could not believe it. She wants to cuddle with me. Oh My God, the guys are not going to believe this. That the girl that I have been in love with for 2 years wants to be this close to me. After all them saying; 'forget her bro she's not interested in nerds like us' or 'bro, she's way out of your league', well they can all go and shove themselves.

She brings herself onto me, and she's beginning to make herself comfortable. I'm glad she can't see the humungous smile on my face right now. "I'm the nicest pillow aren't i?" I said trying to comic up the atmosphere. Kate nuzzled into to me, and I swear she moaned "yeah". I couldn't process what was happening. But I needed to relax. After a few deep breaths, and I was relaxed, and ready for a good night sleep.

I wrapped my arms around Kate, and pulled her in a little closer. She didn't protest the move I made. "Night Kate" I whispered and kissing her head. "Night Humphrey" she said back

_End POV_

They both let out a sigh and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Kate's Dream, So Close

**A/N: This was intended to be longer, but I'm still trying to figure out Humphrey's response. It'll be in the next chapter. Here we are for now**

_Kate's POV_

(Kate's Dream)

_Humphrey and I are walking down the corridor of the school, to go home. But just before we walked out the door, Humphrey grabbed my arm and pulled me close. If it was anyone else I would scream, but I knew that Humphrey wouldn't hurt me. "Kate, would you mine coming to the park with me after school" I was caught off guard a little by the question but agreed to go nonetheless._

_We walked to the park in a normal fashion; talking and laughing. We got to a tree in the middle of the park, and Humphrey and I sat on the bench. I sat beside him. My shoulders are a little sore from carrying my bag around all day. "Humphrey can you rub my shoulders please, they're a little tense?" I ask him. Without response he gets up, walks behind me and begins to rub my shoulders. "Hmmm Humphrey" I moaned_

_After a little while, he stopped. He held his hand out to offer me up, I accepted and we walked hand in hand. I looked at him, and he looked like he was deep into thought. "What's on your mind Humphrey?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Just thinking" he said. "What about?" I asked. "Well, I sort of need advice" he said quietly. _

"_Okay. What is it?" I asked slightly intrigued. "Kate, how would I tell a girl that I have feelings for her? I just can't think on how to break it to her?" he asked me. He sounded almost upset, but he didn't look it. I decided to tell him I would like a guy to come up to me. "Well, my dream way is for him to come behind me, say I have something to tell you, and whisper it in my ear. Little weird I know, but it's how I'd like it"_

_He nodded. "Might try that then" he said letting go off my hand. It hated when he let go, his hand was nice and soft, and it made me feel left behind. "Hang on Kate, need to tie my shoes" Humphrey said bending down. I was tempted to stay and check out Humphrey's backside, but I'd be too forward. I walked slowly, so that he didn't need to run to catch up. Humphrey soon caught up to me; he was behind me when he suddenly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to him. "I have something to tell you" he said. I think I went into shock. He pulled me close and whispered "I really really like you. You have no idea how much" At that moment I think I almost fainted. Humphrey just looked at me straight in the eyes, and I looked into his_

_Those eyes were beautiful, they calmed me a little. They showed that he was a gentle, kind person; which he portrayed perfectly. Before I knew it, Humphrey caressed my cheek. I leaned in and so was he; we were going to kiss. We leaned in slowly; I could feel his breath on my lips. Just before our lips touched, he stopped. "Kate? Kate wake up" he said. "What the hell?" what was he saying. "Kate? It's time to wake up sleepy head" he said. I stared in confusion, and then it all went black_

(End Dream)

I opened my eyes. I was still lying in the position I was in last night; cuddled up to Humphrey and resting my head and hand on his chest. He softly stroked my hair. I have to admit, I liked it when he did that. "Finally someone's awake" he said softly. "Hmmm" was all I managed to reply. "Good morning Humphrey" I said whist stretching. "Morning Ms sleepy head" he said with a chuckle. "What time is it?" I asked him. I would lift my head up and check myself, but I didn't want to get off Humphrey. His body was just too comfortable. "11:45" he says. "Slept in this morning didn't we" he said chuckling. "Looks like it" I said back and rubbing my eyes at the same time

"How did you sleep" he asked me starting to get up; which meant I had to get off him. I didn't want to, but I had to. But back to the question, how I slept. "Humphrey, to be honest, that was the best sleep I have ever had" I said smiling. He looked to me. "Really? The best ever?" he asked me. "Yeah it was. How did you sleep" I asked bouncing back the question. "Great. Slept really great. Your cuddling actually helped, made me feel more relaxed and content. Hope that didn't sound weird" he said still maintaining his signature smile. I couldn't believe it; he liked it when I cuddled up. "Wow, never knew I was this comfortable" I said. "Yeah" he said back "I also never knew I made a really good pillow" he said. "One of the best" I shot back. We shared a laugh and then it was silent for a while. I needed to tell Humphrey something, which I didn't tell him last night.

I went up to him, and embraced him. He returned it. "Thank you" I said into his ear. "What for?" he asked me. "For being with me. In the hospital, last night, and here with me now" I said as I buried my head into his shoulder. "I just did what anyone else would've done" Humphrey said into my ear. That's where Humphrey was wrong

"No Humphrey. No one else would've done that. If one of the girls were there, they would have put me in a cab and said 'we'll see you when you get home'. Not you Humphrey. You're way too sweet to do anything like that" After that, I hugged him again. "I wish every guy was as sweet as you" I whispered into his ear. He didn't respond, but he did bury his head into me. We let go of each other. I took my opportunity and moved a little closer

"You really think I'm sweet huh?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his voice. I nodded. "I can't be that sweet can I?" he asked me. It was almost like he wanted to hear something. I leaned in a little closer. "Humphrey, you are the cutest, caring, and funny guy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" I said while staring into his deep blue eyes. He blushed a little. "You think I'm cute?" he asked shyly. I smiled at how shy he was. "Yeah. But to be honest, a better word to describe you would be 'handsome'" I said edging closer to him again

"No one's ever said this to me before" he said. "Really?" I asked, I didn't believe that for a second. "Ok, I've heard it a few times. But I've never heard it from someone who, in my eyes, is the most beautiful girl in the world" he said smiling and also.. Moving in closer as well. I felt really tired when I woke up, but when he said that, I was wide awake. "You really mean it Humphrey?" I asked also moving closer, until we were face to face, with a mere 2 inches between us

"I wish there were words more powerful to describe your beauty" he whispered. I could feel his breath on me, it was like my dream. I felt my heart beat rising and I started to feel warm. Before I knew it, our faces were leaning in, my dreams about to come true; I'm going to kiss him.

"BUT I WONDER WHERE WE ARE, WHEN I WAS AT MY WORST, DOWN ON MY KNEES" my phone blared out, making Humphrey and I jump. My mother was calling me. "It's mum" I said. "Il give you two time to talk" Humphrey said as he got up from the bed, grabbing his close and walking out. I couldn't help but stare at his ass again. "God, I was so close" my mind groaned as I answered my mother's call

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Keep it coming. **


	17. The Morning Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys, means a lot. Here is the next instalment**

_Humphreys POV_

I just left Kate's room. I walked down the stairs, carefully, and walked into the kitchen still trying to put everything together. Leaning on the kitchen wall clutching my head; I just couldn't believe all this was happening. Kate really seems to like me. She's defended me, comforted me, hugged me, kissed my cheek and neck, and just a mere few moments ago, we were almost going to kiss on the lips. She leaned in just as much as I did; we were at least a few centimetres away from each other. I don't know what it was it just happened.

And that's not all. Last night when I woke up; I usually wake up around 4 o'clock in the morning because my neighbour's dog barks like mad, so my body sort of adjusted to waking up every time that morning, when I was awake, I touched Kate's shoulder and she moaned my name in her sleep. I was gobsmacked. Was she dreaming about me? If so what was the dream about?

Maybe I was wrong, maybe something could happen between me and her. I mean I'll never know unless I try. While I'm in the kitchen I might as well make some tea for myself. I didn't want to seem selfish, so I put a little extra water in for Kate. I might go up and ask her if she wants anything.

I walked back up the stairs, and walked down to her room, but as I was walking I could hear her on the phone to her mother. I crept up slowly; my intention was not to scare her, not to listen in on her conversation. But she was talking loudly, so it was sort of noticeable. "Mum, Humphrey did not hurt me. He wouldn't do anything like that to me" Kate said in a defensive tone. Looks like her mum found out about her finger. Must've told her a boy was with her too. I stood just behind the door. When she mentioned my name, I wanted to know what she was saying. I like to know what people say about me behind my back.

"He just helped me to the hospital, like the kind guy he is". There was a pause for a minute. Her mum was probably speaking back to her, "Well after we left, his brother took us back here" another gap "Ohh, well…. He ….stayed the night" Kate said sounding nervous, as if she was prepared to be slapped or something. The gap was slightly longer this time. "What? No, we didn't". Ha I had to laugh at that, parents huh? "I wanted him here because he made me feel safe" she said sounding sweet. I heard too much now, I need to make myself know. I knocked on the door gently

Kate heard the knock and looked over to me. "Hold on a second mum" she said putting her phone over her hand. She then looked at me with anticipation. "Want a cup of tea?" I asked her. She smiled lightly; "yes please. Thanks hummy" she said as she lifted her phone back up. And that was when I left. 'Hummy'? She's never called me that before.

(Time Skip 10 minutes)

I was sitting at her kitchen table, halfway through my cup of tea. I heard Kate coming down the stairs. She walked in. "hey Hummy" she said cheerily. "Hey. Your teas over there" I said pointing to it on the countertop. I set a kit cat next to it. "Thanks. And you even gave me a kit Kat" she said lifting her beverages over. "Yeah, just for you" I said taking a sip. She sat down next to me. It was silent. There was a clear elephant in the room. The fact that 15 minutes ago, we were centimetres from kissing. This silence needed to end now

"So, how are your mum and dad? Enjoying the trip?" I asked her. "Well, she didn't tell me much. Her friend at the hospital called her and said that I came in with an injury, and a boy was with me" she said putting down her cup. "Did they know it was me?" I asked. "Well my mum guessed straight away. And, you're not going to believe this, she thought that you had hurt me, and took me to hospital because of guilt" she said sounding still shocked from her mother accusing me. "What did you say to that?" I asked. "I told them that it was a simple accident, and that you didn't do anything to hurt me. That you actually helped me from beginning to end. How you were there for me, and took me home and well… made me feel safe". Yeah, I already heard all that hehe

"What did your mother respond when you said that? If it's not a rude question?" I asked. She smiled a little. "She said what a sweet young man. You never meet gentlemen like that anymore". I blushed a little, "she really say that?" I asked. "Yeah she did"

"Did you tell her I spent the night?" she paused for a little. "Yeah, I did. I told her we stayed in separate rooms, so she wouldn't go all 'that's inappropriate' and those stupid lectures. She doesn't get that were just friends" she said. 'Just' friends. Wow that put me down a little

After that we just moved on and talked about normal stuff

(Time Skip 10 mins)

"Right, let me wash these cups" I said getting up. Kate put her hand on my stomach. She got up and said, "No Hummy, sit down you've done enough for me already"

"But how will you wash the cups with the plaster on your finger" I asked concerned. "We have gloves. Sit down" I didn't sit down yet, I still wasn't sure. "Hummy, sit down" she said pushing me into my seat. "Okay boss. And Kate, where the hell did 'Hummy' come from?" I asked in confusion. Where did this suddenly pop from. "I don't know, just thought of it" she said putting on the yellow washing gloves.

As I was watching her wash the cups, I couldn't help but check out her figure. She had curves on her that would make any model feel threatened. Hey that was a good line, might use that later. "Enjoying the view" Kate said while looking at me. Great she caught me looking; she's going to be angry. I looked up to meet her eyes, she didn't seem angry at all. She had a smile on her face. "What, I wasn't doing anything" I said defensively. "You were staring at me" she said. "Sorry I was daydreaming, didn't mean to stare" I responded. 'Good job' Humphrey I said. The response was really good

She went back to washing. While she was doing that, a question popped into my mind that I really needed to ask Kate. "Kate can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sure hummy what is it?" she asked holding a cup in her hand. "What were you dreaming off last night?" I asked walking up to her. I was beside her when she responded. "Why do you ask Humphrey?" she asked still holding the cup. "Because I woke up in the middle of the night. You moaned my name" I said. I must've caught her off guard. She dropped the cup into the sink of soapy water. It splattered onto her shirt, and she jumped back and bumped into me.

She turned around to me. "Sorry" she said. And there we were, caught in that stare again. We stared into each other's eyes, she was smiling at me. I was about to lean in, when a loud BEEP BEEP jumped scare me

Kate giggled. "That's my phone. Can you get it out my pocket, can't get it while wearing these gloves" she said gesturing her hip out so her right pocket was visible. The jeans were so tight on her; you can see the perfect outline of her phone. "Okay" I said as I reached my hand down. When it went into her pocket, I heard a very slight moan from her. She must have sensitive skin. I pulled the phone out of her jeans quickly, didn't wanna leave my hand in there for too long now

It was a text from someone called 'al'. "It's a text from al? Who's al?" I asked her. "Oh that's what I have Allie under in my contacts. Read it to me, what's it say?" I unlocked the phone and opened the message. I read it out; "OMG Kate heard what happened. I and the girls are on the way. Want me to text Humphrey?" I said. She giggled. "Reply back; ok I'm waiting. Don't worry he's already here". I typed that in and pressed send. "Does she have my number?" I asked. "Yeah, remember for a while my phone was out of credit? It was just in case if I needed you" she said with a smile

"Kate, if you don't mind, can I use your shower. If they're coming over, I wanna feel fresh" I said. Kate nodded; "yeah that fine. Just don't use the blue stuff. That's dads, and he freaks out if anyone ever uses it"

"Great thanks. And if I were you, id change that shirt" I said pointing to the water stain on it. She blushed a little. "Ok, I'll finish here first" she said turning back to the sink. And with that, I went for a shower.

**A/N: Hey guys. Would have updated sooner, but I've been playing a lot of Advanced Warfare. Anyway, see you guys next time. Please review**


	18. Kate's Bedroom, Friends over

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, Advanced Warfare has been taking a lot of my time. Anyways here we are. Continue the support, as you guys always do. Love ya all**

_Kate's POV_

After about 5 minutes, I finally had finished washing the cups; I took the gloves off and went back upstairs. I walked by Lily's room, my dad's study and… the bathroom. I went up against the door, pressed my ear against it and tried to listen in. I can hear the water running, landing on the shower surface and, I think Humphreys singing. Upon listening in, he was singing. He was singing my ringtone; Maroon 5 Maps. He had quite a voice on him, and something hit me.

Humphrey was in there right now, butt naked. I smiled at the idea of walking in, but there was no excuse for it. He told me he was going in, so I couldn't walk in and claim it was an accident. A further listening in and my mind began to wander. I was picturing Humphrey, standing in the shower completely naked, and rubbing his hands all over his body cleaning himself. Just seeing his soapy body, shining because of the water dripping off him, excited me

The image in my head of Humphrey naked excited me. In my mental image of Humphrey's naked body, I looked down at his 'special' area. I would do anything right now, for this image to become true. I did get a sneak preview of the special area last night, the big bulge was impressive, but I wanted to see the real thing. I would do anything for something to happen between me and him. I think something could happen soon, I mean we did almost kiss twice, he has slept with me, we've cuddled, and we are really close.

I heard the water stop and I heard the shower curtains being pulled. I knew it was time to go. I went down to my room, and closed the door quietly so that Humphrey wouldn't hear. I then remembered why I came upstairs in the first place; to change my shirt after water went all over it when I dropped the cup into the sink. I took my shirt off, and noticed my jeans were a little wet as well. I wanted to look clean for the girls coming over, so I decided to take them off as well. I heard a phone beeping, it was Humphreys. Being a little nosy, I locked at the lock screen and said it was low battery. I put it on charge beside my bed for him

I threw them into my wash basket, and went over to my wardrobe to select something. I was in my pink panties and bra, and by god it was cold. While selecting something, I heard a noise that made time stand still. I heard the door knob rattling. Humphrey walked in, looking refreshed from the shower. "Hey Kate, just need to get my… phone" he said paused in the door way. His eyes were fixed on my body. I could have screamed 'get the hell out', but I sort of wanted him to see me. I decide to make this situation anything but awkward, using the only way I know how

I flashed him a smile. "Oh I put your phone on charge over here" I said walking towards it. I decided to play, and bent over to get it. I looked on the screen on his phone while it was locked, I seen Humphrey checking out my ass. I smiled to myself. I took it off the charger and walked over to him. I gave it to him. Just as he was about to walk out, I grabbed his arm. I wanted to toy with him a little. "Humphrey, come here a minute". I can tell he's getting nervous. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him still holding his hand. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, sounding more concerned than nervous.

"Do I look fat wearing this?" I asked letting go of his and, walking back and doing a pose for him. "No, you definitely do not look fat" he said looking at my body. "Do you really think so?" I asked. I love it when Humphrey compliments me. "I'm serious, you've got a body that will make models look in envy and guys look at you in drool" he said fumbling his hand. "Aww thanks Humphrey" I said running up to him hugging him. He slowly wrapped his hands around my back. Felling his hand on my fur made me quiver with excitement.

I moved back from the hug but still kept my hand on Humphrey's side. He still kept his hand on my side as well. "Did you really mean that Humphrey?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Kate, you ARE the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I definitely meant it. You are absolutely stunning. No words can how beautiful you are" Humphrey said. I felt my cheeks burning, I looked down and seen that we still had our hands on each other. I looked back up to his face, he had a smile on. I couldn't help but smile back.

I put both my hands around him again, and he did exactly the same. We were caught in that fatal stare again. Right into each other's eyes, both with smiles on our faces. Humphrey was amazing, he's cute, no scratch that, he's hot, he's caring, funny, and he is just so loveable. That's why I love him, that's right; I love him. I haven't even admitted to him my feelings to him yet, and I was in love with him. Still looking up to Humphreys face, with those beautiful eyes and that reassuring smile, making me feel safe in his arms. He leaned down a little, and I began to prompt myself up on my toes. We were moving slowly towards each other, finally about to kiss

(Doorbell Rings)

Humphrey and I jumped at the sound. Humphrey and I let each other go in the process. It was my friends; they always show up at the wrong time. "Looks like we've got company" Humphrey said chuckling. I let out a slight giggle. "Go downstairs and let them in while I put some clothes on". "Yeah, I mean with a body like yours I would. That would just make all the girls jealous." he said. We shared a small laugh. "Just go down and let them in like a good boy" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the kiss I wanted to give him, but it was the best I could do at the moment

"What happens if I'm bad" she said smiling playfully. "Well then I'd have to punish you" I said just as playfully. We were close together again. "Please master, don't punish me" he said smiling deviously. "be a good boy for me and I won't" I said brushing my tail gently under his chin. We were in a stare again. The doorbell rang. Goddamit, it's like they're trying to take him away from me. "I better them in before they break the door in" Humphrey said as he walked away. "tell them I'll be down soon" I shouted out the door to him. "no problem" he shouted back. I closed the door and hit the wall with my closed fist. "I was so close this time" I said to myself.

_Humphrey's POV_

I just left Kate's room to let her friends in. Wow, what the hell happened up there? She was in her underwear, which I might add she is stunning, and asking me all these questions on how she looks and stuff, and it happened again. We were looking into each other's eyes and almost kissing again. What's happening between us? Should I admit my feelings to her soon? What if it was just because how close we are and she... maybe she does have feelings for me. I just don't know what to do. I went down the stairs and opened the front door

It was her friends Allie and Summer, and they all seemed to be either glad to see me or were smiling at an inside joke they were discussing. "hey girls". "oh hi Humphrey. About time someone answered, thought you and Kate were going to spend all day in the bedroom" Alie said while Summer was laughing. I laughed as well, cause unknown to them, that's where I just came from. "come on in" I said. They walked inside and walked straight into the living room

I walked in afterwards behind them. They were making themselves comfortable on the sofa where last night, Kate was sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled at the remembrance. "so where's Kate" Summer asked me. "Oh she's just upstairs getting dressed" I said. It then hit me; why did I say that. It just sounded really dirty. The girls took it that way almost immediately as they began smirking and giggling. "wow, you two still at it this morning huh?" Allie asked. I decided to play it cool, well my view of cool. "oh yeah, we were up all night playing chess, revising for the exams and all that stuff" I said with a slight chuckle. We laughed at that for a while

Then Kate came down the stairs. She was actually dressed up pretty nicely, she looked really beautiful anyway, doesn't matter what she was wearing. "hey guys" Kate said. "hey Kate, thank god you weren't seriously hurt" Allie said. "oh no, I was safe as long as I with Humphrey, i know he'd take good care of me" she said, whist flashing a wink at me. I just smiled back at her. her friends noticed this. Luckily they didn't comment on it. "so Kate, how did you sleep last night?" Allie asked. "I had the best night's sleep I've ever had". Summer and Allie looked a little confused at what she said. "really, even with the finger. how?" Summer asked.

Kate walked over to the chair I was in, and sat on the arm. She lifted my hand and said; "Because I had him protecting me. My own personal body guard" she said looking at me with a big smile on her face. "awww, that's so cute" Summer said. Allie however said; "what? Did you two sleep together last night?". Kate let go of my hand. We both looked backed at her and we nodded, Kate added "but we just slept. Nothing happened you dirty minded little thing". She and the girls just laughed, I joined in even though I was wishing something did happen. "so were gonna be here for a while, what do you guys wanna do?" Kate asked us.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, didn't know how to end this chapter. All these events will continue in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support guys. Please favourite, follow and review. I love reading your feedback. Piece out ;) **


	19. Advice From The Girls

**A/N: Guys, I cannot believe this. 'Getting to Know You' has gone over 7,000 views. It amazes me how popular this has become seeing it as it is a few months old. I cannot thank all you guys enough for your amazing support. None of this would have been possible without you. Thanks a million all of you guys**

_Kate's POV_

"So were gonna be here for a while, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. If it was only me and Humphrey, we'd probably talk, watch a movie, or maybe if no one interrupted us for once, I might be telling him how I feel about him. I was so close to kissing him this morning, three times. Twice in my room and in the kitchen. No, not anymore. Next opportunity that comes along, I'm going to take it regardless of the circumstances.

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Summer exclaimed clapping her hands. "Whoa, calm down there Summer" Allie said waving her hand in front of Summer, before she continued. "But before anything like that happens, I have news for you all". I was curious on what she was going to tell us. "Harry and I are dating" she said with a smile spread across those blushing cheeks of hers. "What? When did this happen?" I asked her. She began telling us on how it all happened. "Last night, we were talking on the phone, and then he asked me to come over. He said he wanted to tell me something, that he couldn't break to me over the phone. So I went over to his, it was only him and his sister in the house, and he took me into the living room. We sat down, and he opened up to me and told me how he felt; how he's liked me for a long time"

"What happened then?" Summer asked in anticipation. "I kissed him, and told him that I felt exactly the same way. But weirdly after all that happened, things seemed to go back to normal. We just began talking about normal stuff again. The only difference this time was, when I was about to leave; he gave me kiss. Which I might add, he is very good at" Allie said with a loving smile. 'Good for her' I thought. It's good that she has finally got the guy she has had her eye on for a long time. Wish I could say the same thing about my situation

"Wow, I just can't believe that you were with a guy last night. A guy that you have had a crush on for the longest time" Summer exhaled. I felt like shouting out 'so was I'. But I didn't. Allie asked me a question before I could bring myself to say it. Yes I was seriously considering saying that. "I just went to his house. Kate actually slept with a guy last night" Allie said looking at Humphrey and I. Humphrey and I just let out a nervous laugh. While Allie was explaining on how she and Harry got together, Humphrey pulled my hand below the arm of the chair I was sitting on, and held my hand tightly. He seemed to be really shy. He told me that he always gets shy when he is around people he doesn't know. He knew Allie a bit, but he hardly knew Summer at all. He doesn't realise how cute he gets when he's shy

Allie asked me a question which brought me out of my train of thought. "Kate, can I ask you a favour?" "Yeah, what is it?" I replied. "I was supposed to be going to Harry's today, but I came over here instead. Is it okay that I invite him over, we can all hang out" she asked me with pleading eyes. I don't mind. I like Harry. He and Humphrey are the only decent boys in our class. The rest are all stuck up, ignorant little shits. Well except Hutch, but he hangs around the other girls. It's not that he doesn't like us; it's just that he gets along with them better

"No I don't really mind. What about you Humphrey, do you mind if Harry comes over" I asked him. I wanted to make sure that he was ok with it as well. He looked like he had just snapped out of a daydream as I asked him the question, but he still held on to my hand. I didn't mind, I loved it when he did that. "No I don't mind. Harry's a good guy" Humphrey said. "Great, I'll text him now telling him to come over" Allie exclaimed in a high pitch voice showing her excitement.

"How about a drink guys?" I asked everyone. "Coke for me please" Allie said. "Just a glass of water for me Kate" Summer said. She was never one for soft drinks. "What about you Humphrey?" I asked him, and he seemed to be snapping out of another daydream. "Can I have a Coke as well please Kate?" He let go off my hand, which I hated. I wish he could just do that all the time. To be honest, by the look on his face, I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking the same thing. I walked into the kitchen to get everyone their drinks.

I heard footsteps come in behind me shortly afterwards. I expected it to be Humphrey. He's normally the one who always comes out to help. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around expecting to see Humphrey, ready to hug him. But instead I found myself face to face with Summer, which gave me a little shock and made me flinch. She noticed my reaction. "Did I scare ya?" she asked smiling. "no. just wasn't who I was expecting" I sighed. "Why? Were you expecting someone else?" she said in a sly tone of voice. I blushed so hard; I didn't even need to make a response. I turned around and ripped open a new six pack of Coke cans.

Summer slithered up beside me. "So, you had Humphrey here last night?" she asked me. I was still red. "Yeah, he stayed over last night" I replied. Wait for it, she'll ask it any second now. "So what did you to get up to?" she asked. Yep, I knew for a fact she would ask that question. "Well, after he came home from the hospital, we watched a movie; even though I only seen half of it because I fell asleep on his shoulder. Then afterwards we just went up to bed and went to sleep" I said. Hopefully she'd just leave it at that. I knew she wouldn't

"Tell me details. How did you sleep? Clothed? Cuddled?" she asked with eyes of plead. "Well I was in my PJ's, Humphrey was in his boxers. And last night I cuddled up to him" I said avoiding eye contact with her. "Boxers huh? Tell me; did you get a sneak peak? If ya know what I mean?" Summer said nudging my shoulder. I just smiled and nodded my head, assuming that she mean the bulge I seen last night. "Was it big?" she asked me. I just nodded again. Summer let out a slight chuckle, "I knew you would look as soon as you had the chance" she said. I stopped smiling then, that wasn't really funny, it was just hurtful. "I didn't actually see it. just the bulge in his boxers that's all" I said trying not to sound like I was upset. I don't know why it upset me, I just felt it

"Anything else happen?" she asked. God, will she stop with the questions. "Nope, not really" I said hoping it would stop. But no, Summer just kept going. "Kate, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something?" she said resting her hand on mine. She seemed to be getting more serious and not just trying to take the piss out of me. "Well nothing happened, but stuff almost happened" I said. Summer looked intrigued. Before she could ask another annoying question, I just told her. "Humphrey and I almost kissed" I said looking at the counter. I didn't want to see her reaction

"Oh my God! When?" she asked in astonishment. "Well it almost happened a number of times. Just after I woke up, after breakfast, and just before you and Allie arrived" I said returning to normal eye contact with her. "Three times, oh my! Did you tell him how you feel yet?" she asked me. "No I didn't, I will tell him soon. I will" I said trying to satisfy her need for knowing. "Kate, I said this once and I will say it a million times more. Tell him, trust me he definitely likes you. And when you do tell him…." She ruffled through her pockets for a few seconds "… you might need to use these" she said whist handing me a pack of tablets. "What are these?" I asked her

"Kate, those are contraception pills. I got them from my older sister when I was going out with Jason a few months ago. Never needed to use them since he cheated on me the dickhead, but I'm sure you and Humphrey can find a good use for them" she said with a wink. To describe my reaction in three words; I was shocked. I hadn't even told Humphrey I have feelings for him yet and here's Summer, preparing our sex life. This was too intrusive. I know friends are supposed to help each other out, but this is ridiculous. "Jeez thanks Summer" I said, just trying to keep the piece. I mean, I guess she did have good intentions. I can't get angry at that

"Can you carry you and Humphrey's Coke cans in. I can't carry anything in my left hand or it all just slips out" I asked her with a light hearted tone, trying to move on from that mind blowing conversation. Summer lifted the Coke cans, and I lifted Allie's glass of water. I walked into the living room and found Allie on the arm where I was sitting talking to Humphrey. She had her hand on his back. I have to admit, when I saw Humphrey and Allie really close together, and I know she is one of my closest friends, but it made me feel a little jealous. I know she wouldn't try anything, but, I don't know. I felt like throwing her off the arm.

_Humphrey's POV – Just after Kate left the room to get drinks _

Kate had just left to get everyone their drinks. It was just me and the girls. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Almost like they were planning something. I need to go before they do anything. "Well, I better see if Kate needs help with the drinks" I said casually, hoping that they would just let me go. I'd rather be with Kate. As I stood up, Summer got up quickly and pushed me back down. "No, let me Humphrey" she said without explaining a reason. She just went on out to the kitchen

That left me alone with Allie. We just looked at each other. She then got up and walked over to the arm of the chair and sat on it really close to me, even closer than Kate was which I was slightly uncomfortable with. It's not that I don't like her, it just it feels like I'm being a little unfaithful to Kate. I know it's a stupid thing to say, I mean me and Kate aren't even going out with each other

She rubbed her hand on my back. "So Humphrey, how are you?" she asked me. "I'm good thanks. I'm finally with my crush" she said to me. "It's good, he's actually liked you for a long time" I said to her. It's true, he has. "He has. He just was scared that you'd hate him" I said back. "Aww, so cute" she said to herself. "Just keep that between us, okay. I promised I'd never tell you until he would eventually admit his" I said. "Don't worry I will" she said back. Is he coming over?" I ask. "Yeah, he's on his way now" she said with a smile across her face. She must really like this guy

It was silent for a few seconds. "Humphrey can I ask you a question?" she asked me with eyes that showed a genuine interest in something. "Okay, what is it?" I asked her. "Tell me honestly; how do you feel about Kate?" she asked me. I didn't say anything; I just looked at the ground. She rubbed my back a little, "Humphrey, I promise to keep it between us. I just want to get a good view of the situation" she said in a soothing voice. I felt a little more confident and I decided to tell her

"Honestly, I really really like her Allie. I have for a long time. When I am around her, my day just brightens up, and seeing her smile, just makes it worth waking up early and going to that school. I have never felt this way about anyone. She is the most amazing girl I've ever met. I..." I stopped before I could continue. I almost told Allie that I loved Kate. Allie wasn't fooled by this pause though. "You what Humphrey?" she asked me, looking directly into my eyes. What the hell; I'll tell her. I have to admit it some time. "I love her" I said quietly.

I looked at Allie and she looked like she was about to scream with excitement, but she kept her cool. "Oh my God, Humphrey that's adorable" she said to me. I just felt my cheeks go red, and looked at the ground. She noticed my composure, and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Humphrey, I am going to tell you something that I promised I wouldn't say. But you deserve to know" she said in friendly voice. I looked and listened. "Humphrey, Kate likes you. She has for a while now. She talks about how cute you are, how caring you are and well just how much of a nice guy you are"

"Really" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had suspicions for a while now that Kate had feelings for me, but now it was confirmed from one of her most trusted friends. "Yeah, it's true. What really gave it away was when one time she said that Joanne was talking to you, and she got really jealous. She was saying things like 'she better stay away from Humphrey, she's not taking him' and all sorts of stuff" she said. I couldn't believe it; I made Kate jealous by talking to another girl.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Allie. She looked down at me and smiled. "Humphrey, just tell her how you feel. Trust me, you will not regret it. It'll be the best thing that you've ever done in your life" she said rubbing my back. At that moment, Kate and Summer came back in with everyone's drinks. "Alright you two? Whatcha doing?" Summer asked. Allie stood up and said "Just having a little chat" she said throwing a wink at me. She went back to where she was sitting, and Kate handed me my Coke can, and sat back on the arm of the chair, gripping my hand again. I love it when she does that

**A/N: Well here's the end of another. Thanks for reading but I just want to clear a few things with some of you guys who have been sending me PM's. If you don't send me PM's, this doesn't apply to you so don't worry**

**Stop sending me hate messages just because I play Advanced Warfare**

**I am in fact a boy, Kelly is my 2****nd**** name**

**I will not abandon this story. An artist's work is never finished pre mature (haha)**

**I didn't want to end like that, but at least that's cleared that up. Please continue the great support as you guys always do. Please favourite, follow and review. See you next time. Piece out ;)**


	20. Just Dance, Stay Another Night

**A/N: I would like to thank all you guys for the support you have given me so far. Its nice coming on here and seeing your feedback. It's what keeps me going**

_Humphreys POV_

After a few minutes, the girls were talking about stuff that I couldn't understand. Like fake tan make up, and all that other stuff that girls do. I was just sitting on the arm chair with Kate, while holding her hand. She didn't break contact once, not that I minded. I was looking forward to Harry coming over. It would be good to have another guy here to talk about, well, anything that girls don't talk about. In the meantime, I'm happy sitting her holding Kate's hand. Every now and then I'd give it a squeeze, which made her look round to me with a smile on her face

(Doorbell Rings)

"Here let me get that" I said getting up. None of the girls protested, so I went on. I opened the front door to see Harry, with a bag swung over his left shoulder. "Humphrey, my man" he said putting his paw forward. I accepted the shake. "Hey Harry, how's it going" I said letting go of the shake. "Great man. Just great. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm ready to get this party started" he said. I had to laugh. Harry was mad, but he was funny and an all-around good guy. "Come on in. the women are in the living room" I said nudging at him as he went by. He just laughed and went on in.

I closed the door and walked into the living room where I witnessed Harry and Allie in a hug. Luckily my seat was undisturbed, Kate didn't even take it, and I returned to it as quickly as possible. And Kate, the second I sat down, resumed her custom of holding my hand. Harry and Allie broke the hug and sat down beside each other to where Allie was sitting before.

"So what do you guys wanna do" Kate asked. No one responded for a while and then Harry spoke up. "You gotta PS4 Kate?" he asked. Kate just nodded. "Well so do I and I brought this over" he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a copy of Just Dance 2015 and a camera for the PS4. "Thought it would be fun" he said smiling. To be honest I think it would be good fun as well. "Yeah sounds like a good idea" Kate said enthusiastically. After a mutual agreement, we decided the teams. Summer said she didn't wanna play, so in that case the teams would be even. Harry and Allie wanted to be a team so it just left me and Kate together.

Harry and Allie went first. The song they chose was "Bang Bang". When they started, I sort of drifted into my own little thought world. I was wondering what would happen if I took Allies advice and admitted to Kate how I feel. Allie seemed to make a lot of sense. But I'll tell you one thing, she's got the moves. She's executing all her moves perfectly. Wish I could say the same thing about Harry. Their song ended and they got 3 stars. It would've been 5 defiantly if it wasn't for Harry's lack of skills. But then it hit me, it was me and Kate's turn

Me and her got in front of the TV. "What song should we take?" I asked her. I didn't really care. "Well, you know how much I love the song 'maps', how about that?" she asked me. I nodded in agreement and we got into position. The song began. I have to admit, Kate had the moves, which isn't surprising considering she's a cheerleader. I wasn't too bad; the problem was I just didn't have the energy. After 3 minutes, the song and Kate and I's dance routine was over. We scored 4 stars. Kate and I were amazed, although Kate was clearly more pleased than me. She was jumping around, wrapping her hand around me and forcing me to jump along with her. "HA! BEAT YA!" Kate exclaimed. "Yeah this time" Allie said. This was going to be a fun night.

(Time Skip 1 hour)

After six Dance battles, the score was 5 to Kate and I, and 1 to Harry and Allie. "We Won!" Kate exclaimed. I was happy as well. She embraced me and I lifted her up and spun her around in celebration, which resulted in looks from the other three. I set Kate down on the chair I was sitting on earlier. "Well I'll tell you one thing, all that dancing is making me hungry" I said. Harry's stomach growled which resulted in a quick laugh among the group. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Harry chuckled. "So how does pizza sound to everyone" Kate said. Everyone agreed. "Would pepperoni be ok for everyone" I said getting my phone out. Actually, can you get a vegetarian one for me and Allie to share" Summer stated. "No problem" I said beginning to dial.

I dialled the pizza place. I walked in the kitchen so I can actually here the people at the other end. "_Hello Pizzaroma, how can I help you" _"Hello I would like to order a delivery please?" I asked nicely. "_Yes of course. What is the order and address" _the employee asked me. "One large pepperoni and a medium vegetarian. And the address is 75 Magnum Avenue" I said. _"Ok. The food should be there in around 30 minutes and the total cost is $21.50" _"ok thanks for everything" I said. _"Thank you, have a nice day"_ the employee said before hanging up. Well that's the food sorted.

I walked back into the living room. This time it was my turn to sit on arm while Kate was sitting in the chair. Didn't change the fact that she still grabbed my hand. "the food will be here in half an hour" I said to the group. "wish I had a time machine" Harry spurted out which made us all giggle. "it comes to around 22 bucks" I said. "here I'll pay. It'll be sort of my forfeit for losing to you guys" Harry said reaching into his pockets whilst looking at me and Kate. "Still, I enjoyed it" Allie said wrapping her hands around Harry's neck. "well I did have a beautiful dance partner, and I enjoyed her shaking her booty around" Harry said whist giving her a quick kiss

"Oh Harry I love you" Allie said. "And I love you too" Harry replied back. I wasn't going to cry at that, I'm not a girl. They began to hug each other. Summer let out an "Awww", in a sweet tone, and so did I but in a more 'I sort of have to' kind of way. But Kate kept quiet. She let go of my hand and left the room. I heard her feet going up the stairs. Harry and Allie broke the embrace to find Kate gone. "Where did Kate go?" Allie asked me. "she just went upstairs probably away to the bathroom or something" I said. I don't really know where she's going.

Us four just went back to talking for a few minutes. But as each minute went by, I started to worry about Kate. I think I better go check on her. "I'm going to see what's keeping her" I said to the guys. "Alright" the three of them said in unison. I walked out and went up the stairs to see where Kate was. I got to the top and walked to the bathroom. The door was wide open and there was no one in there. I don't think anyone's been in here since the shower I had. I went down the hall to Kate's room

I knocked on the door gently. "Kate, can I come in?" I asked softly. "Humphrey? Yeah of course come in" she said. I opened the door slowly. I peeked my head around and I saw her lying on her bed, with her head against the headboard. I came in and closed the door gently. I approached the bed, and sat on it next to Kate. "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine" she said. "Why did you come up here? Are feeling alright?" I asked. "Ah, it's just, I couldn't stand seeing them two together" she said. "Who? Harry and Allie?" I asked her. "Yeah. I know it's weird but, when I saw them, it just made me realise that I have no one" I didn't know what to say, so I pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest, in fact she wrapped her hands around me as well.

"It's alright Kate" I said, kissing her head. She seemed to relax in my arms. "I'm glad you're here with me Humphrey" she said holding on to me tightly. "Why's that" I asked her. "Because you're soft and cuddly" she said squeezing me tightly. I lost my breath for a few seconds. Soon enough she let me go, allowing me to catch my breath. She noticed my gasping. "Sorry. Did I squeeze you too hard" she said with a smile across her face. "Yeah, didn't know you were that strong" I said

She let out a small laugh. And then her smile went away and she was back to where she was. "I'm going to be alone tonight" she said whilst rubbing her bed sheets. "I hate it when I'm on my own". I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kate, if you ever wanna talk in the middle of the night, just call me" I said in the hopes of lightening her up. "Humphrey, can I ask you a favour?" she said looking into my eyes. "Yeah what is it?" I replied. "Can you stay over tonight?" she asked me with a 'puppy dog' face. "You want me to stay again?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure that after last night Kate would just tell me to go home in the morning

"Yeah" she said grabbing my hand. "You make me feel safe. And last night, was one of the best nights sleep I have ever had. And you make quite a comfy pillow" she said, now holding both my hands. I didn't even need to think about my answer. "Yeah, that's no problem" I said. A huge smile spread right across her face, and she drew me in for another hug. I happily returned it. I was glad she asked to stay for another night. "Thank you Hummy. You have no idea how much this means to me" she said into my ear, almost sounding as if she was tearing up. I pulled away from the hug and saw her right eye with a tear in it. as it went down her cheek, I wiped it off with my hand

The door suddenly flew open. "Kate? Humphrey? You guys up here" Summer shouted. Kate and I looked at her. "No, where on a bus to Toronto. Where do you think we are?" Kate said sarcastically. It sounded like she was agitated. Summer just stood there. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. Come on you lovebirds get down here. We're waiting for you two so we can start the game" Summer said walking back down the hall. Kate and I soon followed suit. "What game are we playing" Kate asked. Summer then turned around and said three words. Three words I was hoping I would never hear. Three words that gave women the power to change things, if they played their cards right

"Truth or Dare"

**A/N: Ohh, next chapter could be very interesting. This story has hit another milestone. Well two exactly. Humphrey and Kate are really close to finally revealing how they feel. And two, this story has gone over 8,000 views. I cannot thank you guys enough. Please favourite, follow and review. See you next chapter. Piece out ;)**


	21. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please keep them coming, and keep continuing your amazing support **

_Kate's POV_

Summer had just told me that we were going to play truth or dare. I'm not stupid; I know exactly what they're doing. They are doing this so that they can try to get me to admit my feelings for Humphrey. I don't want to tell him how I feel in front of a crowd. I need to tell them to lay off that sort of stuff

We walked into the living room. Allie and Harry were sitting on the floor, looks like that's where we are doing this. I stopped at the door, while Humphrey went on in and found a spot on the floor. "Girls, can I have a word?" I asked. Allie got up of the floor, not before giving Harry a quick kiss, and followed me and Summer into the hallway, closing the door behind her. that's good, saves me the trouble of asking her. "What's up?" Summer asked me. "what's going on? Why do you want to play Truth or Dare" I asked them in a serious voice. Allie developed a serious look, I didn't like it. "Because Kate, this has gone on long enough. You need to tell Humphrey. He's a good guy, and to be honest, you two are made for each other. And I want to see you and him finally happy"

"Well thanks for looking out for me. But I think I would rather tell him when were together, alone." I said. Summer and Allie both nodded slowly. "Well I understand that. Sorry for being a little sharp there" Allie said with an apologetic look on her face. "It's alright" I said accepting her apology. "So what are we going to do now?" Summer whined. "Let's play truth or dare, but just stay off that topic" I suggested. "Okay" they said in unison before walking back into the living room to Harry and Humphrey

We all sat in a circle together, Harry and Allie together, Humphrey next to me, and Summer sort of in the middle of us. "Why is there a bottle in the middle?" Humphrey asked. "Well whoever the bottle lands on gets asked the question, and then they spin in and whoever it lands on they ask a question to them. You get me?" Summer said holding the bottle. "yeah I got it" Humphrey replied. Summer set the bottle back in the middle. "I spin first" Summer exclaimed. No one was even going to bother arguing who wants to go first. It didn't really matter anyway

Summer gave the bottle its first spin the bottle. I was praying that it wouldn't land on me first. It was slowing down, until it eventually pointed to Allie. Phew! "okay. Allie truth or dare?" Summer asked. "truth" Allie replied. "Okay. How long have you had feelings for Harry?" Summer asked Allie. "a good few months now" she said putting her hand on his. He just looked up and smiled. They would have kissed If Summer didn't interrupt them. "Okay Allie your turn". Allie flashed her a look, then gave the bottle a spin. It was slowing down. It soon stopped pointing to me

"Okay Kate, truth or dare" Allie asked me. I knew that if I had said dare, well I knew exactly what they would have made me do. "Truth" I said, hoping that they wouldn't bring up the thing I have with Humphrey. "Okay, let me think" Allie said. She paused for a few seconds. "Okay got one" I prepared myself when she said that. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Allie asked me. "No I haven't" I replied simply. "Right, it's your turn now Kate" Summer said excitedly. She is getting way too into this. I gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Summer. "Okay Summer, truth or dare?" I asked her

"Dare" she replied boldly. "Send everyone a message on your phone saying that you have a crush on Jamie in 10D" I said. "Alright then" Summer replied. She got her phone out and did the dead. She even showed us that she did. I was shocked that she actually did it, not even the slightest hesitation. But then I noticed she put in brackets at the end saying 'this is a dare'. Very sneaky. She then clapped her hands, and gave the bottle a spin. Hope it doesn't land on me, after I made her do that, who knows what she might do for payback. The bottle didn't end up pointing at me, but at the person directly beside me; Humphrey

"Humphrey, truth or dare" Summer asked. Humphrey remained quiet for a few seconds, probably trying to figure what was the best route to go. "Truth". "Okay. Humphrey, this might seem a little personal, but I really want to know, are you a virgin?" Summer asked. A little personal? Now that was an understatement. It caught Humphrey off guard anyway. His eyes were as wide as his entire head, but he was preparing to answer. "That's a little personal, but to answer your question; yes I am" Humphrey said. He began to reach for the bottle but Harry coughed rather loudly. "HAA! BULLSHIT!" Harry shouted out. What the hell did he just say? Me, the girls and Humphrey were staring at him, with a look that demanded explanation

"Humphrey, you aren't any virgin" Harry said chuckling. "What are you talking about" Humphrey asked with still the look of shock on his face. "Yeah. What are you talking about?" Allie asked, her voiced sounding fascinated by what was going on. "You guys don't know? Humphrey got a little wild with Leah in 10B a little while ago. Well it was last year when we were in year 9". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Humphrey has been with a girl before. I was shocked because Humphrey always seemed like the more restrained guy. The guy who in a situation with a drunk girl, would try to get her to sleep, not try and take advantage of her. That's just the way I saw Humphrey. That's pretty much the way everyone seen him

I was about to ask him a question, but Allie already beat me to it. "Humphrey, is this true?!" she asked rather loudly. She was clearly shocked at this newly revealed information as well. I looked over to Humphrey. He hung his head down and muttered; "Yeah, it's true". Me and the girl's mouths dropped open in shock. "How did it happen Humphrey?" Summer asked. Thank god they're asking him these questions, saves me the bother later. "I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey said, almost sounding like he was sad. "How did you find out?" I asked Harry

"Leah told me. Leah and I are actually quite good friends. She told me some things, like apparently this guy over here…" he said whilst pointing to Humphrey, who still had his head hung low "… was quite the lover. And he was 'well equipped' so to speak". Yeah, Harry you don't need to tell me twice. Whoa Kate, don't drift off stay in focus here. "How come you never said anything Humphrey?" Summer asked, again stealing the idea I just had. Humphrey stood up. "I said I don't want to talk about it" Humphrey said with a clear sense of being upset in his voice. He walked out of the living room and closed the door. The rest of us sat in silence for a while. I heard the patio door close in my kitchen, so Humphrey was away into my back garden.

"What the hell did I do?" Summer stated. "I don't know, but I better go check he's alright" I said getting up. I walked out of the living room, closing to door, and walking out into the kitchen. From the window I can see where Humphrey is. He's lying on my trampoline, looking up to the sky. It was almost 6, but the sky made it look much later. I opened the patio door and walked down to my trampoline. i stood beside it. "Hey" I said. Humphrey turned to me and he just had a sorrowful look on his face. He turned his head back around and looked back up to the stars. I climbed onto the trampoline and sat on my knees beside him

"You okay?" I asked him in a calm relaxing tone. "I'm alright it's just….(deep sigh)" Humphrey didn't finish the sentence. "What's wrong Humphrey? You can tell me" I said rubbing his shoulder. He adjusted himself so he was sitting upright. "I'm just… well… i… I've always felt ashamed… and humiliated I guess who the whole thing" he said. "The thing between you and Leah?" I asked. He nodded. "Why? If that's not a rude question?" I asked him, still keeping contact. "Well, when my mother had the talk with me, I promised her, and myself, that when the time came to losing my virginity, would lose it to a girl who I loved, he loved me. Leah didn't even care about me. And to top it off, she forced me into the whole thing, I kept saying no but she just kept going until I gave in. Afterwards she never texted, me talked to me, she never even looked at me. She got what she wanted, and then threw me to the side. That was the humiliating part. The worst of all is; I broke my promise. I let myself down, and…" he started to tear up "… I let mum down" Humphrey said, barely managing to hold back the tears

Humphrey couldn't hold them back any longer. He began softly crying. I pulled him into a hug straight away. I held him tight as he cried into me. I rubbed my hand up and down his muscular back. "Humphrey you haven't let anybody down. Sometimes you just can't control situations like those" I said. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was all I can think of. He pulled back from the hug. "Don't you feel disgusted or anything about this?" Humphrey asked me with tears streaming down his face. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my tissue and began wiping the tears away. "No Humphrey. I don't think anything less of you. Real friends don't judge each other like that" I said looking straight into his eyes. "Thanks Kate, I needed to hear that" he said with a slight smile coming across his face.

"Kate can I tell you something?" Humphrey asked me. "Humphrey, you can tell me anything" I said holding his hand. "Kate,even though we've only been close friends for about a month or so, I just wanna let you know that, you are my best friend. And me you mean a lot to me, and I am so glad to have you in my life" Humphrey said. When I heard him say that, I actually felt like I was going to cry. "Humphrey…" I asked him beging to tear up a little. I grabbed his other hand "… did you really mean that?" I aksed. "Every word" Humphrey said wiping the small tear away from his thumb. We were caught in that stare again, and this time I was definatley going to seal the deal.

"Theres something else I've got to say" Humphrey said. "What is it?" I asked in anticipation. "What I wanted to say is that…"

"Kate! Humphrey! Pizzas Here!" Summer shouted out to us from the patio. "Okay. Be there in a sec" Humphrey shouted up to her. "What were you going to say Humphrey?" I asked, eager to know. "it can wait. Come on, lets get some pizza" Humphrey said. I have to admit, I was disappointed. I really wanted to know what he was going to say. We got off the trampoline. Humphrey put his arm around me, I nuzzled against him, and we walked back up to the house.

**A/N: Well that marks the end. Please favourite, follow and review. I love the feedback form you guys. See you next chapter. Piece out ;) **


	22. Dinner Time to Bed Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the support on the last chapter guys. But before we begin, I would like to mention something. I got a PM saying "just get them together already". I will, but I want to develop the relationship between them first**

_Kate's POV_

Humphrey and I went back into the kitchen through the patio door. As we came in, we saw Harry coming up the hall holding two pizza boxes. He put them down on the table where the girls had already set out glasses for everyone. Harry then walked up to Humphrey and I. "Listen man, I'm sorry for what happened back there, I didn't mean to upset anybody" he said to Humphrey with an apologetic look, showing that his apology was truly genuine. Humphrey, still with his arm around me looked up to Harry, "It's alright man, no hard feelings" Humphrey said which caused Harry's face to light up. After that we all sat down and began to eat, with the girls sharing a medium sized vegetarian pizza, me and the boys sharing a large pepperoni, all talking about normal things

(Time Skip 10 mins)

As soon as we were finished our food, we all let out a gig satisfied sigh. Harry offered to clean up. As we were walking out, he called out to me. "Kate, can you help me in here for a few minutes". He probably just wants help cleaning up, so I turned around and walked back into the kitchen while Humphrey and the girls went back into the living room. I didn't like it when I was out of Humphreys Company, so Harry better not keep me too long. "So what do you need help with?" I asked. Harry turned around to me. "I just wanted to ask when you were planning on telling me that you and Humphrey were an item"

"What? No, Humphrey and I aren't going out" I said defensively. "Kate I walked out here about 15 minutes ago and I saw you and him out on the trampoline hugging. And it looked like you two were really into it. Is there anything between you two?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow at the end. I just looked back at him. "And ever since I got here, you two held each other's hand. You sure there's nothing between you two" Harry asked me. I don't know whether I should tell him or not. Ahh screw it. "Okay, well the thing is, I really like Humphrey, and over the last while, we've became really close. Please don't say anything please Harry" I pleaded at the end. "Okay I won't, I just wanted to know. He likes you too by the way" he said. I just smiled at him. Then we walked back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

Humphrey and Summer were sitting on the couch and Allie was sitting on the chair. Harry sat on the arm of the chair, and I squeezed in beside Humphrey, which he didn't seem to mind. If anything, the smile on his face just told me that he loved this. Allie and Summer were in a debate with Harry, on how ignorant Ms Devlin, one of the English teachers was. Humphrey and I didn't bother getting involved. Humphrey especially. He just gripped my hand again. I love it when he does that

Soon Humphrey and I sort of drifted away from the rest of the group, and began talking in our own little world. "Kate, thanks for coming out to me. I feel a lot better about the whole thing" Humphrey whispered. "No problem Humphrey" I said back. "No friend has cared for me more than you Kate. I'm so glad we're friends" he said to me leaning his head on my shoulder. "What are best friends for" I said. And then, when he sat back upright, a thought came across my mind

"Humphrey, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" he said tilting his head. "What were you going to say to me out there? You know, before Summer shouted us" I asked him, trying not to sound as eager as I was to hear what he was going to say. He just smiled at me. "What I was going to say is that you look very beautiful when the sun's setting. The orange glow seems to make your amber fur stand out, and it really shows how beautiful you are" he said to me. I felt a small tear come to my left eye when he said that. But I was slightly disappointed. that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I still liked what he said.

"Aww how cute. Thanks Hummy" I said smiling. Humphrey commented on my looks more. I love it when he does; it makes me think that he's checking me out, which is a nice little thought to have.

_Humphrey's POV_

I told Kate that I thought she was beautiful. To be honest, that wasn't what I was originally going to say. Back out on the trampoline, I was about to say to Kate that I loved her. yeah, I was in love with her. I would be crazy if I didn't. Kate's amazing, and me and her just seem to have connection that's just there. We enjoy each other's company, we make each other laugh, and we've slept together. I mean, what else could it be. I'm sure she feels the same as well, no girl has even shown that much interest in me, well except Joanne. Harry called over to me and Kate, which brought me out my thoughts

"Hey you two stop flirting and answer me this. Are you up for another dance battle?!" he shouted. I looked over to Kate, who nodded. I turned back to Harry. "No, because it isn't fair to defeat you twice in one day" I said, getting a few laughs from Summer and Kate. "Ohh, we've got a big talker here babe. Let's see if he can cash the check" he said as he rose. Ohh it's on now. "Same teams as last time?" Kate asked. "Yeah" Harry stated, "It's comeback time" he said confidently. He and Allie have no chance, I have Kate on my team, and she's a cheerleader for crying out loud. "First to six again" I said before Kate got the controller and turned the PS4 on.

"Listen guys before you battle it out again, I've got to get home. I promised my mum I'd go to the shops with her" Summer said as she got up ready to go. "Alright, well I'll see you at school Summer" Kate said. "Yeah see you later" Allie said turning to give her a hug. They broke it, and Summer left the room. We saw her through the living room window walking away. She didn't have that far to walk, she'll be fine

_End POV_

At then the dance battle began. At first it did seem like a comeback for Harry and Allie, because they were leading 3 to them and 0 to Kate and Humphrey. But then that's when they decided to take a break at this point; because Kate switched it up to a harder difficulty, which meant that the four were tired out easily

_Humphreys POV_

"Ha, where's Humphrey the great now huh" Harry sighed. I swear he can get so competitive. "Right everybody, I think we all deserve a little break after that" Allie said exhausted. "Yeah" Kate yawned as she flopped back onto the couch. I followed suit. Harry and Allie went back to their normal positions on the chair. "Humphrey, did you tell your brother that you'll be staying the night again?" Kate asked as she nudged me. "No I didn't. I better text him now" I said as I reached into my pocket and got my phone out. It only had 10% battery left, hopefully enough to send a text

"What, you're staying here again?" Allie asked. I was about to answer, but Kate beat me to it. "Yeah. I like when he's here, and I don't like being on my own" Kate said rubbing my arm. "Where would he sleep?" Harry asked us. "In the bed with me" Kate said with a smile on her face. "Whoa, you're going to be sleeping together? Seriously?" Harry asked, seeming like he was amazed. Kate had a smile on her face, she seemed like she was enjoying this. "Yeah, I mean we were last night and there were no issues" she said when flashing me a wink

"OH MY GOD. YOU'VE SLEPT TOGETHER?" he asked seeming astonished. "Yeah we have. What's wrong with that?" Kate asked. I just stood there chuckling. Harry just sat there, jaw open wide in shock. Well enough of that time to text Matthew. I got out my phone and started to type the text to send. The text read out like this; "Hey bro. I'm gonna stay over here tonight again. Kate's not feeling to hot tonight. I'll be home tomorrow". I hit send, I said she wasn't feeling well so it would seem like I just wanted to stay. *buzz* *buzz*

He replied. "That's alright. Take good care of her. Make her feel better ;)" Kate saw it. "You told him I wasn't well?" she asked me. "If I said anything else, he wouldn't let me. Sorry" I said frowning. "It's alright. You can take good care of me" she said with a wink. What is it with her lately; she's been really flirty with me lately. I'm not going to complain, I kind of like it when she's like this. "Right let's get back to the game guy, that's if you don't want to be totally humiliated" Allie said while tugging Harry trying to get him up. He shook himself up from the shock and got back up

Kate and I got up, and we got ready to head back in to the field of dance for the final round of this epic battle

_End POV_

After a few dance battles, Humphrey and Kate began making their way back up. A good while later the first to 6 was complete. It was close. It was 6 to Humphrey and Kate, 5 to Harry and Allie. Kate's cheerleading experience really took the advantage here

_Humphreys POV_

"Yay! We Did it" Kate shouted to Harry and Allie, who had an exhausted and disappointed look across them. "That's not fair, you got all the better songs" Allie complained. "Well too bad it's done. And you lost" Kate said jumping around. Wow see when she has almost lost the game, Kate can get seriously competitive, she was trash talking. It was exactly like how Monica from friends would act. "Well Kate this has been fun. But it's time we headed home. It's almost 9:30" Harry said putting his arms around Allie as she gathered her stuff. "No way, it can't be 9:30 already can it?" Kate asked.

I looked at my phone to see the time, only to click the lock button to find that it was dead. "I can't even check it. my phones dead" I said chuckling slightly. "Well, we'll see you guys in school" Allie said as she walked out of the living room, Kate swiftly moving in behind her, which just left me and Harry. "This was fun Humphrey. We should all do this again sometime" he said as me and him walked into the hallway. "Yeah we should" I said as I put his game in his backpack. I zipped it up and we began walking to the door, where the girls were talking. But before he walked out, he turned to me. "Humphrey?" he said. "Yeah?" I replied. He gestured over to Kate and then he said "Get in there you dog" he said with a wink. I just chucked slightly

"Bye guys see you at school" Kate and I shouted. And then Kate closed the door. It was now back to how it was yesterday, only the two of us in the house. "Well that was fun" she said. "Yeah, I agree. How's your finger doing? You were really pulling the moves back there" I said. "My fingers fine. And I'm a cheerleader Humphrey. That was easy" she said with a smile. "But you were really sweating it though when they nearly won". "Well, yeah I just don't like losing. It's just my thing"

"And then there was Truth or dare. Which, in my view at least, shouldn't have really taken place" I said. The smile left Kate's face, and then she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry for the ways the girls and Harry acted. They didn't mean to upset you" she said. I returned the hug. "I know they didn't mean to. I'm sorry that you Had to find out such a degrading thing about me" I said to her. "Humphrey, I don't think any less of you. Neither do the girls or Harry"

"I just hope they don't tell anyone". "Don't worry about it; I gave strict rules to the girls to keep them quiet". I was puzzled. "When did you do that?" I asked. "I texted them. Just a few minutes before we began the dance battle. Sorry, I didn't want to mention it in front of you being there. But they seen the text and they know." I smiled a little. "Thanks Kate. What would I do without you looking out for me" I said as I squeezed her tighter. "Humphrey… I need…to…breath" Kate whispered. I let go. "Kate, I'm sorry I didn't mean to squeeze so hard" "It's alright" Kate said as she tried to regain her breath.

Kate then yawned loudly. "Somebody's tired" I said. "Humphrey, you might find this weird, but I wanna go to bed. I'm exhausted" Kate said. As if it was scripted, my eyes were beginning to get a little sleepy. "Yeah I'm tired too" I said. I looked at Kate and that amazing smile returned to her face. "You still want to sleep in the bed with me?" she asked me. It was a stupid question; she already knew what my answer was going to be. "Of course. Do you still want me to?" I bounced back. She didn't even answer. She turned around locked the door and faced me again. Her smile grew wider and then she said "Turn off the living room lights and I'll do the kitchen"

Soon both of those rooms were off, and then Kate and I walked back up the stairs to go to bed. As we walked past the shower I stopped. "Kate listen. Is it ok if I take a shower?" I asked. She just nodded and said "Sure, but dot be too long. I have to take one too" she said. "Here, take my phone and put it on charge for me will you babe?" I asked. I suddenly realised what I said. I called her 'babe'. Oh god please don't notice it! Please don't notice it!

"Sure" she said grabbing my phone and walking down the corridor to her bedroom. I walked into the shower and closed the door. 'Phew that was close' I said to myself.

_Kate's POV_

"Sure" I said as I took his phone and walked down the corridor to my room. Did he just call me 'babe'? Did he mean it? So many questions I want to know the answers to. But I had to get ready to shower. Who knows how long Humphrey could be in there. I put Humphrey's phone down on the charge and began changing. Luckily both our phones supported the same charger

I changed down to my underwear and just waited for Humphrey to come back up from the shower. Hopefully I can get another sneak preview of his; well you know what I mean.

(Time Skip 10 mins)

Jeez, what's taking him so long? I got up and walked out of my room and went down the hall to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom door, but before I walked in I put my ear against the door. I didn't hear the shower running, or anything in there for that matter. I opened the door and walked in, and by god did I underestimate what I said about 'sneak peak'. Humphrey was standing at the sink, scrubbing his face whist fully nude. It caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards. I just stood there frozen with no idea what to do. Humphrey grabbed his clothes, covered his area and walked past me going back down to my room

I stood there has shocked and half amazed. Amazed that, what Leah told about him being 'well-equipped', is now in my mind officially 100% accurate. But what the hell am I going to do. Humphrey looked so red coming out of there. I closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat. I suddenly lost the urge to take a shower. I sat there for about ten minutes. It was time to go up and check on Humphrey. I need to let me feel that he doesn't need to be embarrassed. But with a package like that, I don't see how he's embarrassed.

I walked back up to my room, with a nervous chill going down my back. I walked into my room and I saw that Humphrey was still there, lying on my bed. He didn't go under the covers. He was just lying on top of them curled up facing away from the door with his boxers on. I walked over, got on the bed and kneeled next to Humphrey. "You okay?" I asked. I didn't get a reply. "Humphrey it's alright there's no need to feel…"

"Kate, it's fine!" Humphrey snapped. I was hurt by this. I was just trying to comfort him. "Okay" I whimpered as my eyes were tearing up a little. I then laid on the other side of the bed sniffling, trying to keep it quiet. But then I felt Humphrey get off the bed. That's when I really started crying. I thought he was going to walk out on me. I then heard Humphrey's footsteps. I thought he was walking to the door to leave. But then I heard them stop

I opened my eyes, and I see Humphreys face right in front of me. He wiped away the tears that were slowly making their way down my cheeks. He begins tearing a little. "Kate, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to upset you. I wouldn't mean to hurt you Kate" I got up and pulled Humphrey into a hug. "I'm not upset about that. I thought you were you going to leave for a few seconds". He withdrew and looked at me straight in the eye. "I wouldn't leave you Kate. I wouldn't leave my best friend"

I just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Come on let's get to sleep" I said to him. His face lit up and he climbed into his side. I turned out the lights and rested. I didn't cuddle up to him yet. I wanted to see if he wanted me to first. I really just wanted to hear him ask me. I hope he does

"Kate?" Oh god he's really going to ask me to cuddle up to him. "Yeah" I asked calmly holding back my excitement. "Is it alright if I cuddle up to you?" Humphrey asked. Did he really just say he wanted to cuddle up to ME.? "Like spooning?" I asked him. I sounded like it's not what I wanted, but in my mind, it was what I wanted more than anything. "Yeah, if you want?" Humphrey said. "Yeah go ahead" I said holding back screams of excitement. Humphrey scooted up behind me and wrapped his arms behind me, holding on to my side whilst his arms grazed my stomach. I was even more comfortable than I was the night before. I feel asleep in a matter of minutes

**A/N: God that was a long one. But what do you guys think. Continue the amazing support as always. Please favourite, follow and review. Piece out ;)**


	23. Bed & Breakfast, Miss You Already

[Type text]

**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update guys, but I had a history test this week and I really needed to revise for it. I got some bits of this done in the 6****th**** form study, but I couldn't finish it. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Please continue the amazing support you guys have done so far. It means a lot **

_Kate's POV_

Humphreys comfortable body made me fall asleep within minutes. I soon was in a world of my own

(Kate's Dream- but Kate is convinced it's not a dream)

In the middle of the night I woke up. I don't know why, I thought I felt a weird touch of contact. I opened my eyes and found that I was still in the same position I fell asleep in, spooning with Humphrey, with his arms wrapped around me. I loved the feeling of his arms around me, i felt protected and safe with his arms around me. God, I loved that feeling. Well I loved him. But I'll tell you one thing, nothing prepared me for what he was about to do next

I felt his lips on my neck. I gasped at the sudden contact. I looked up to see Humphrey, and then to see him softly kiss my neck again. I couldn't control myself; I let out a soft moan. It felt too good to resist. "You like that?" he asked me in a deep voice before he went back to kissing my neck. I have to admit, he sounded really sexy with that voice, but it still had that reassuring quality that his voice had, which was sweet and friendly, and it sounded perfect to the ears.

"Humphrey? What are you doing?" I asked still half asleep, but I still held back the moans that when he was kissing my neck was bringing on. When I asked him that question he stopped. Why did he stop? "Sorry, it was the moment I guess" Humphrey said sounding apologetic. He must've felt awkward and she was about to roll over to the other side of the bed. But I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He was surprised. I could tell by the look he was giving me.

I gave him a sly smile. "I didn't tell you to stop, did i?" I said. Humphreys smile returned to his face, as he went back to the exact same position that he was before. The feelings of his lips on my neck were undeniably amazing. And then Humphrey began to work. One of his hands was rubbing my side, and the other was rubbing my stomach. And that just doubled the amount of pleasure I was experiencing. So much so, that even my hand started to wonder down to my woman's garden. I was surprised I was actually doing this, but I just couldn't help myself

I eventually brought my hand away from there and held Humphreys hand; the one that was gripping my stomach. I was now in full ecstasy. I have never experienced anything like this before in my life, I've never been this close to a guy in my life. I managed to look up and see Humphrey do it. He seemed to enjoy doing this, just as much as I enjoyed receiving it. Humphrey opened his eyes and they met mine. I stared into those aqua blue eyes, and saw the loving gentle Humphrey that I always saw.

He broke contact off my neck. I was about to ask why did he stop, but instead, he pulled me into a kiss, a real passionate kiss. I quite literally melted. I felt all my muscles relaxing, and I felt all my thoughts wash away, everything was focusing on this kiss, right here right now. Eventually we broke it, to gasp for air. We then lay back in bed normally, lying beside one another. Humphrey looked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kate?" he asked. "Yeah Humphrey" I replied. "I… I… I love you" Humphrey whispered. I was about to cry with joy, just hearing those three words, made it the best experience of my life. "Oh Humphrey I love you too" I said back looking into those beautiful aqua eyes. We just laid there, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. I felt sleepy again. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, Humphrey disappeared. I blinked again, but as I had my eyes closed, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

(Kate's dream ends, we now enter back into reality)

I opened my eyes, and it was daylight outside, and I was still being tapped on the shoulder. God dammit, it was just a dream. But, it felt so real; I swear it happened, no, it couldn't have been a dream could it. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Humphrey. "Well hey look who decided to get up" Humphrey said with a smile. "Ha-ha, morning Humphrey" I said turning to face him whilst stretching. "Morning? I think somebody needs to look at the time" Humphrey said chuckling. I looked over to the clock on my bed, and I couldn't believe it. The clock displayed the time 12:15pm

"What? Seriously?" I said shocked. "Yeah, I'm serious" Humphrey replied. "What time did you get up at Humphrey?" I asked, curious about why he decided not to wake me up. "Around 11. I would've woken you up as well, but… well you looked really peaceful, and it looked like you were having a really good dream and I didn't want to disturb that" Humphrey said smiling sweetly at me. I did notice his slight hesitation though; maybe he's hiding something from me. "And?" I asked him. He began to blush a little. Ohh, he looked so cute when he blushed. "I also thought that, well, you look beautiful when you sleep. Sorry if that sounds weird" Humphrey said hanging his head down.

"No it's alright Humphrey. And, how did I look beautiful, if I may ask?" I asked Humphrey. I wanted to know how someone can look beautiful in their sleep. "Well when I woke up, you sort of curled into yourself, and you had a huge smile on your face" Humphrey said, while his cheeks were still red as a tomato. "Here" Humphrey said walking to my drawers, and I noticed a tea cup and a plate of toast were sitting there. "I made you something" Humphrey said whist handing me the cup of tea and the plate of toast.

"Thanks Hummy, that's really sweet" I said setting the cup on the nightstand and the toast on my lap. He then sat down beside me on the bed, with a sorrowful look on his face. "What's wrong Hummy? You feel ok?" I asked as soothingly as I could do. "Well, Kate the reason I woke you up is because I have to go back home now" he said looking into my eyes. I felt a little sad by this, but I knew this would eventually come. "Matthew called me while you were asleep and he asked me to come home. He just needs to go to work and he wants me home to look after Angel. Plus, I have homework from Thursday that I need to start." Humphrey said

"It's alright hummy, go on home" I said trying to look pleasant, when on the inside, to put it simply, I felt like shit. "Alright then. Text me if you need me alright. I'll be up in a flash" he said. "Yeah sure, see you at school tomorrow Humphrey" I said wrapping him in a hug before he got up, which he returned. "See you at school" he said walking away, but before he exited the room, he looked at me and smiled. And Humphrey had that smile that always made you smile back. I gave him a small waved, which he bounced back and walked down the hallway.

When I heard the front door close, I felt like curling up to a ball in the corner of my room and just simply crying like a baby. I ate the last piece of toast that Humphrey gave me, and drank the last sip of tea. I got up and set the dishes on top of the drawers, they can be cleaned later. I grabbed the clothes that I was planning to wear for the day and made my way to the bathroom. I got there, turned on the light and looked into the mirror, and that was when I got the shock of my life

I noticed a faint hickie on my neck. At first I was in shock, like how and why did it get there. But then I remembered how good it felt in my dream. And then the remembrance of the pleasure began to creak their way back into my mind. And that's when the smile returned to my face. Humphrey did kiss my neck last night, and that alone, even if he only did it for a few seconds, made experiencing the dislocated finger, totally worth it

_Humphrey's POV_

Walking back home to my house, my mind began to wander. I felt guilty over just leaving Kate; we didn't even get to spend time together this morning before I left. Although last night was a little fun. You see what Kate doesn't know, when I woke up in the middle of the night, she was moaning and rubbing herself. I know this probably sounds weird, but I couldn't keep myself from doing so, I gave her neck a little kiss. But the thing is, when I did do that, she let out a loud moan. She seemed to like it so I kept going, but I had to stop myself, otherwise it would leave a mark, and then she would've noticed and… I don't even want to think what she would've done. Probably thrown me out of the house or beat the living hell out of me. I'm just thankful she didn't notice anything, or wake up in the middle of the night to catch me in the act

I got so lost in my thought, that I didn't even realise how close I was to the house already. I knocked on the door. Our door didn't have a handle, so I couldn't just walk in, and I didn't have my keys on me. Soon, my little sister opened up the door for me. "Humphrey you're back" she said hugging me. I swear I have gotten so many hugs this weekend it's unbelievable. "Hey Angel. Miss me?" I said. "Not really, I couldn't remember the password for our computer" she said giggling. I laughed a little. "You know that the password has always been 'alligator3', you don't need my help with that now do you?" I said. "I was only joking, of course I missed you. You're my brother" she said. "Well I missed you too sis" I replied.

"So how was the weekend at Kate's? You get up to much" she asked with a wink. "No, it was fun, and you need to clear that dirty little mind of yours" I said rubbing my knuckles on her head. "Ohh, well better luck next time bro" she said before scampering off. I swear, she might look sweet and innocent, but really, she's a dirty minded little rascal. My thoughts were interrupted by my brother coming down the stairs in his work uniform

"Hey bro how was Kate's?" he asked me with a smile. "It was good. She had friends over yesterday. It was fun so it was" I said. Luckily Matthew wasn't as dirty minded as Angel. "Well that's good bro. listen I've got to go to work, so you look after Angel will ya?" He asked me. "Sure. No get the hell out of here" I said giving him a small punch in the arm. "Right. See ya Humphrey. BYE ANGEL!" she shouted. "BYE!" Angel shouted back. And with that Matthew left

I looked at my phone, which was nearly dead for like the third time this weekend, and it was almost 1:00pm. It hasn't even been an hour yet, and I already miss being with Kate. By now we'd be up talking, laughing, and maybe if we for once were not interrupted, we could've kissed by now. We were so close, and she wanted to do it just as much as I wanted to. But, hey, I guess I'll have to wait a little while longer. That reminds me I have homework to finish. I walked upstairs to my room, put my phone on charge and got the books out

(Time Skip 1 hour)

Finally I got the work done. And that was only from Thursday, I'm dreading to go in on Monday without the work from Friday to hand in. but to hell with it, this weekend was too good to let the homework worry crawl into play. I'll check my phone. Usually when I'm doing homework, I tend to zone out and not notice things happening in the background. I received a message. I opened the messaging app to find a message from Kate. I read the message out to myself

"Humphrey, I didn't get a chance to say this because I slept in so late and you had to rush off. But I just wanted to say, thank you so much for being with me this weekend. It was a lot of fun and really enjoyed your company. You made me feel protected and I now I feel more confident about staying in the house. But I still wish you were here, I really miss you, and having you around the house. You really are the key to fun around this place. But, thanks for making this weekend one of the best weekends ever x ;)"

I smiled uncontrollably after reading that. I decided to send a reply. "Hey Kate, I miss you too. You made this weekend fun for me too. Remember if you need me for anything, just give me a call. I'm always going to be there for you. Signed your best friend; Hummy x "

_End POV_

Humphrey spent the rest of the day thinking about Kate's text, and Kate spent the rest of the day rubbing her neck. Both missing each other's company dearly

**A/N: Well that's the end of another one. Thanks for all the support guys, and again, I'm sorry for the delay, but this has been a really shitty week for me. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out ;)**

**And with regards to the 'New Ideas' story I put up, I had to take it down because an author by the name of "Hito me Bore" was threatening to report me and get me banned from the website. Just in case of any you guys were wondering. Sorry about that **


	24. Monday Morning, Invitation

**A/N: Heads up; a lot of POV skipping. But apart from that, I hope you enjoy this and please continue your amazing support. And sorry for being late, I uploaded it to the doc manager on Thursday, and I realise I didn't add it on to the story #oneofthemdays**

_Humphreys POV_

Ohh Monday's. I hate Mondays. I put my alarm off, just a few seconds after it went off. It was 7:30am. I just laid there. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. I closed them for a little too long and drifted back off to sleep

_Kate's POV_

My alarm was blaring. It was 7:30 in the morning. Normally I'm glad to wake up and get the day started regardless whether we're off school or not. But I wasn't this morning for two reasons. One because I woke up from another strange dream with Humphrey in it, and two I was nervous to see if people found out about Humphrey; about him staying with me over the weekend. Well I say 'if', it was definite. Summer couldn't keep anything to herself if you payed her Bill Gates standards of income. But I don't care, as long as I get to see Humphrey today. When I'm with him, everything outside us just doesn't matter

_Humphreys POV_

I was fast asleep. But soon I felt like I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and I saw Angel, clinging on to by shoulders shaking me. "Humphrey! Wake up you lazy piece of shit!" Angel shouted, her face clearly showing that she was trying to hold back laughter. I yawned and stretched at the same time. When I finished stretching, I looked over to the clock. The time displayed was 8:10am. "Angel! Its 10 past 8. School starts in 20 minutes; we'll never make it in time. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I shouted out, panicking.

"Humphrey it's alright. Matthew is taking us to school because he has to work early today. It meant that we got a little extra sleepy time. You would've known if you weren't at Kate's all weekend" Angel explained. I felt kind of bad for shouting at her, even though it looked like she wasn't that bothered. "Alright then" I said calmly. "And Angel, I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said frowning. She sat on the bed and hugged me. "It's alright you big sissy" she said. "Now hurry up and get changed. We'll be going soon" she said. She got up and walked out of my room, leaving me to get changed.

I got ready quite quickly. I put on my special aftershave, the one that Kate said she liked the last time I was wearing it, and went downstairs to see Matthew and Angel waiting for me. "It's about time" Matthew said tapping his watch. "Ha-ha. You just going to stand there mocking me or are we getting out of here?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go" Matthew said grabbing the car keys and walking out the door. I grabbed my school bag that was lying right beside the front door, where I always kept it. I was the last out, so I closed the door behind me. I got in the back of Matthews car, since Angel took the front, and Matthew drove out of the drive way,

_Kate's POV_

I got to school around 8:15 am. I'm normally in much later, but because I didn't have my parents to leave me in this morning, I didn't want to risk being late so I left the house early. Especially since I had Mr Bratton first period, and he goes nuts if anybody's late. But it turns out my worrying was for nothing because it only took me about 10 minutes to get to my house. I feel sorry for Humphrey; it takes him about 20 minutes.

I went to my locker. Since I was in early enough, I got out my earphones and listened to Maroon 5's latest album. I just can't get enough of it. Beth and Allie were walking up the corridor. They seemed shocked to see me in so early. "Kate! Hi! What are you doing in so early?!" Beth exclaimed. "Well because I don't have my parents to leave me into school, I wanted to play it safe" I replied. "I'm sorry I didn't make it on Saturday, I had to go shopping with my mother. How's your finger?" Beth asked me. "Well it doesn't hurt anymore. And I get this plaster off tomorrow"

"Although Summer told me that you had Humphrey over all week. Is this true?" Beth asked me, whilst giving me eye contact that made me get a creepy feeling in my stomach. "Yeah it is" I replied weakly smiling. "Did anything happen?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "No nothing close to that even happened; now get your mind out of the gutter". I hoped that this would be the end; of course it wouldn't because I know Beth too well, and she'll just keep the questions coming.

"Where did he sleep?" Beth spurted out. "He slept in the bed with me" I replied, trying to sound as calm and relaxed as possible trying not to make it sound like a big deal, even though the faint mark on my neck would tell otherwise. I'm glad that's faded away now. Imagine the looks I'd get from people. Beth's mouth dropped open when I responded. "Okay, how did he sleep?" Beth asked. "What do you mean _how?_" I replied confused. "Did you guys cuddle?" I didn't know what I could say to play this down, so I just nodded. It was now pointless trying to hide it, my cheeks were going rosé

Beth had a look of shock on her face. "What? Seriously?" Beth just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Allie, has Summer said anything to anyone else?" I asked Allie since Beth went into shock. "no, she only told Beth a few minutes ago" Allie said. "don't worry Kate, I gave her strict instructions that she must keep it between us" Allie added. "okay, well that's good. I don't want Humphrey embarrassed that's all"

"Kate, Humphrey will be anything but embarrassed. Speaking of which, where is that womaniser?" Allie said. "I don't know Allie, he's usually in a lot earlier than this" I said. "We're going to the cafeteria now Kate to get some toast. Want to tag alone?" Allie asked me. "No thanks Allie. I'm just going to wait for Humphrey" I replied. "Alright then. Come on now Beth" Allie said grabbing Beth's arm and walking away in the direction of the cafeteria. I just put my earphones back in and waited for Humphrey

"It was 8:21am and still no sign of him" I said to myself. "I hope he's okay". I began to worry, what if he was mugged, hit by a car. My mind was going a thousand thoughts a second, but a tap on my shoulder ended that. I was expecting Humphrey, but instead, I came face to face with Dominika, a girl in 10B. "Hey Kate" she said. "Hi" I replied. "Got no time to talk. Just want to let you know about the party tomorrow night at 6" she said walking away. "What party?" I shouted up to her. "Jessica in year 11 is having a party tomorrow. She's celebrating that she's not pregnant. Gotta' go" she said before running off to another group of friends to invite them as well

I thought it was kind of strange having a party on a Tuesday, but I'm going. Jessica always has great parties; she has a big house, great music, and a variety of drinks and has something lying around for almost everyone. I might bring Humphrey along as well; I get to see him letting his hair down. Speaking of which; where is he? I brought out my phone. The time was 8:24am. I sighed. I thought he wasn't going to be in today. I mean the last day he wasn't in was hard enough.

I felt another tap on my shoulder, and I saw a face I was never happier to see; Humphrey. "Humphrey!" I said clinging to him, not for long though, didn't want to draw attention. "Hwy Kate, sorry I'm late, Matthew was giving us a ride in, and he stopped to take a phone call" Humphrey said looking apologetic. "It's alright Humphrey, I'm just glad you're in. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" I said looking into those aqua blue eyes.

(Bell Rings)

"Looks like I just barely made it" Humphrey said chuckling. "Yeah. Now let's go. We don't want to be caught out here when the 8:30 bell goes, then we'll really be in trouble. I grabbed his hand, and we walked to class together

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Sorry for the late update, please continue the amazing support that you guys always do. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace out ;)**


	25. From School to the Library

**A/N: This is the new instalment. Please continue the amazing support you guys have done**

_Kate's POV_

Period 9. I was in English, which is the last class of the day. The teacher was away on a message or something; don't know where the hell he is. Today didn't get too bad. Summer did exactly what she was told and kept her mouth shut. Other than the fact that Humphrey didn't leave my side for a second, or maybe it was me that never left his side, I don't know, either way I really enjoyed today. Humphrey and I have definitely gotten a lot closer. Ever since the weekend, I've been finding myself gazing at Humphrey more. Maybe it was the 'look' I had at him over the weekend. My thoughts were interrupted when Humphrey snapped his fingers in front of my face. He caught me gazing again, fourth time today.

"Kate? You there?" he asked still snapping his fingers. "Sorry Hummy. Day dreaming again" I said. "So as I was saying…" Humphrey continued "… are you really going to that party Jessica's putting on tomorrow?" I told him about the party, even though I haven't asked him to come along with me yet. "Yeah, I am? Why don't you come with me?" I asked. At parties people normally go crazy, and it would bring out a side in people that you wouldn't normally see. "I don't know Kate, I'm not really a party type of guy" Humphrey said. "But Humphrey I want you to come with me?" I pleaded. "But don't you have to get your plaster off tomorrow?" Humphrey asked me. "The hospital appointment will only take an hour or so, we'll stop by afterwards"

Humphrey looked at me when I said that. "'We'll' stop by?" he asked me. "Yeah. You are coming to the hospital with me aren't you?" "Well you haven't asked me to come along" Humphrey said. "Would you accompany me to my appointment at the hospital" I asked him. "Yeah sure. Anything for my bestie he said smiling at me

Our conversation was interrupted when our English teacher came back in, carrying a box. He set the box on his desk and opened it to reveal the contents of it; books. He lifted out a book, I couldn't see the title, and it was obscured by Garth's big fat head, no offense. "This is a book about Beowulf" he said. He coughed and spoke again. "I want you guys to do a one page essay for Friday". Before anyone could moan, groan or even try to object, he began handing out the books to everyone.

"Who's Beowulf again?" I whispered to Humphrey. "He's that guy who fought all his battles naked" Humphrey whispered back. At that moment my mind flashed back to the incident of the bathroom; where I see Humphrey 'exposed'. I smiled hugely at that mental image. About a minute later the teacher came to me and Humphreys desk at the back right of the classroom. He usually hands out stuff from a left-right basis. He got to our table with one book in his hand. "Sorry you two, but this is the only book left" he said. "Kate you can have it" Humphrey said taking to book and putting it on my side of the desk

"Humphrey that means you will have to go to the library and get a copy. They defiantly have a few copies of these, but I'd get over there as soon as possible just to be safe" he said. "Okay will do" Humphrey said before the teacher walked off. Garth turned around to Humphrey and i. "Ha, geek doesn't have a book" he said sounding snobby. "Shut your trap Garth" I snapped. I don't want anyone to say anything mean to my Humphrey

When I said that, Garth looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes didn't have the calming, friendly eyes that Humphreys eyes gave off in barrels, they were cold, lifeless and dark, and gave off the impression 'I'm not a nice guy'; and that was certainly true. He then just turned around to his own table. God I feel sorry for Beth, has to sit next to him in every class every day, I'm surprised she hasn't went mad yet

"But won't you have to walk Angel home? You know she hates walking by herself" I said to Humphrey focusing back to him. "No, she stays in for extra help on her maths on Monday's so I don't have to walk her home. She usually goes to a friend's house and their parents drop her back off" Humphrey answered while packing up his bag. There was only about a minute left of class so everyone began packing up at this stage. "Yeah, and besides the library isn't that far away anyway" I said zipping up my bag. "Kate, can you come with me?" Humphrey asked me. "I don't want to go by myself" he added. "Yeah sure" I said just before the bell rang. We then walked out of the school. We didn't wait around since we didn't have any sisters to wait for, and then we began our walk to the library down the road

_Humphreys POV_

I'm glad I asked Kate to come with me. Truth be told, I hate the librarian down at the local library. She's really aggravating. She's that one woman you know that, no matter what she says or does, can just get on your nerves really fast without it even being her intention. Dreading, Kate and I arrived at the library, it was only a few minutes' walk from our school anyway. And a taxi depot was right across the road, so it saved us from walking back home again, and meant that we can get out of here as quickly as possible

We walked in the front door. The library wasn't really that big, it was about the same size as a big two storey house, which is microscopic compared to most libraries. We were greeted by the lovely voice (sarcasm) of the librarian Mrs Picklestein. "Hey how can I help you today" she said sounding polite, but you can tell that she just put it on. "Hi, I'm looking to see if you have any books on Beowulf" I asked. She gestured her arm out and said "Well go and find one then"

At that moment I was about to snap and completely lose it. But I felt Kate wrap her arm around my waist, and rested her thumb on my skin. It calmed me

"Well what section would it be in?" I asked calmly; thanks to Kate. "Try upstairs to the Anglo-history section" she hissed. God I really wish I could pinch her. "Thanks for your help" Kate said before she dragged me away. She knew that I was about to lose it

We got upstairs, and by luck, I found the exact same book that the teacher handed out in class. I was lucky since it was the last copy. "Lucky find" Kate whispered as we walked back down the stairs to check out the book. I had to use Kate's library card. After checking out the book, and enjoying more blissful contact with that woman, Kate and I walked out and across the road to the taxi depot. "So at last, now I can get my homework; Yippee!" I said lightening the mood.

"Yeah, but can I call you if I need any help?" Kate asked me. "Yeah sure, call me if you need help with anything" I said. "Thanks Humphrey" she said with a smile. "And I mean anything" I said flashing a wink. She giggled "Well, I'll keep that in mind" she said winking back at me. Ever since the weekend I and she have become flirtier with each other. I'm not going to complain, she's fun this way

Finally a taxi came to the depot. Kate and I were the only people waiting so we just hoped right in. We told him our addresses and he made his way. Since my house was closer apparently, he went there first. I wanted to go to Kate's first since I didn't want her to pay the fare, since it was me who asked her to come along. I slipped her a twenty and whispered "It's for the taxi". She smiled at me. "Thanks". We soon arrived at my house. "See you tomorrow" I said to Kate. I waited for her to say goodbye or something before getting out. But she looked like she was thinking about something for a few seconds

She then looked up to me. She reached over to my seat and hugged me. I had to return it, it felt too good. She soon let go of me. "See you Hummy" she said smiling. I smiled back and got out of the taxi. I closed the door waving to her through the window. The taxi drove off. I kept my eye on the taxi until it went around the corner. I went into my house. Closing the door I heard my brother calling for the living room. "Hey Humphrey. How was your day?" Matthew asked me. "It was good. Got an essay to do for Friday which sucks" "Bummer dude" he replied. I then went back upstairs to make a start on reading this book for this essay

(10 Minutes later)

I was reading about Beowulf, when my mind started to wander about Kate. I wonder how she was. I'm going to send her to text her. "Hey Kate. You get home ok?"

I got a reply soon enough. "Yeh, I'm fine. U worried about me :)"

"Just making sure. I can't help but worry. The cab driver looked dodgy" I replied

"Don't worry, he left me home safe. Actually when we left your house he said that we were a cute couple ;)". Even though she wasn't here with me, I was blushing. "The cab driver said you two were a cute couple?" I said joking up the convo. "No, you know what I mean. Now get your homework done, I need to start mine to. See u at school x" she replied. I smiled and went back to work

**A/N: That's the end of this. Please continue the amazing support you guys have given. Please follow, favourite and review. Peace out ;) **


End file.
